


Bridges

by kaita



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: - Феликс говорил, когда ты ищешь, то чувствуешь что-то особенное, - Хёнджин отворачивается в небо, машинально отмечая рисунки созвездий, которые ещё помнит. - Если ты искал Джисона, то почему нашёл меня?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> у меня есть к этому фику лучший коллаж от лучшей youara ♥  
> https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2019/03/04/0bc54879b53fb5b3c36bacdb7ca7f044.jpg

_some bridges are leaps of faith  
you have to find your own way across the water  
(ц)_

**intro**   
У Чанбина есть план, почти всегда. По крайней мере, у него есть правило, которого он неукоснительно придерживается - возвращаться на дорогу до наступления темноты. Он не боится зоны - того равнодушного и опустевшего пространства, которым стал мир, - ни днём, ни ночью, просто при свете солнца её обречённость становится слишком явной, а при свете луны накатывает осознание уже обречённости собственной. Чанбин не борется ни с одним из этих ощущений, не видя в этом смысла, но всегда, где бы ни был и куда бы ни шёл, чувствует всем своим обострённым восприятием, как мир меняется, неуловимо и неумолимо. 

\- Твою ж...

Чанбин смотрит, как пылающий оранжевый диск медленно заваливается за горизонт. Через несколько минут станет совсем темно, а до старого бункера, где они остановились, полчаса лёгким бегом при условии, что побежит он прямо сейчас. Чанбин разворачивается и идёт в противоположную сторону, плавно ускоряясь. Мечи, надёжно закреплённые в боковых прорезях рюкзака, покачиваются в такт шагам и придают достаточно уверенности в себе и в завтрашнем дне. Это нелогичное ощущение даже вызывает лёгкую улыбку, всё равно никто не увидит - уверенности-то у него и так с лихвой хватает, в отличие от веры. 

Ловушку, сбившую его дороги и вынудившую рискнуть собой, он тоже чувствует сразу. Воздух слишком липкий, масляный, и пахнет прелой бумагой с привкусом железа, уловить такие оттенки мало кто способен, но Чанбин - может. В этом хаосе запахов, влажности и буйной зелени, упрямо лезущей из умирающей земли, он отчётливо различает обычный человеческий ужас и желание жить. И ни на что не похожий зов, откликающийся не словами, но какими-то струнами внутри него. Это раздражает, потому что Чанбин не может ни игнорировать это, ни с этим примириться.

Он закрывает глаза на пару секунд, принюхиваясь (в голове сразу же всплывает старая шутка “скажи гав, Бинни!” - Чанбин усилием воли прогоняет неуместное воспоминание). Двое прямо по курсу, двое таятся под частично вросшей в землю бетонной плитой - если всё сделать аккуратно и быстро, то можно попробовать избежать встречи. И один, что самое плохое, прямо на дне ловушки, там же, где находится источник запаха, так невовремя сбившего с пути. 

Это всё не его дело. Чанбин морщит нос, жалея, что оставил маску в феликсовой куртке - глядишь, и не унюхал бы ничего. Самообман выглядит жалкой попыткой оправдаться перед самим собой. Мир вокруг лежит бесконечным полем, не-мёртвым и не-живым, рассечённый лишь редкими дорогами, одну из которых он добровольно оставил далеко в стороне ради осознаваемого на самом пределе возможностей чувства. Чувство становится сильней с каждой секундой, проведённой без движения, и Чанбин запрещает себе выжидать дольше, потому что не готов дать этому ни шанс, ни просто название. 

\- Гав, - еле слышно командует он, прикусывает губу и исчезает с того места, где только что стоял, замерев и слушая воздух.

Скорость не что-то запредельное, лишь развитая в критических условиях до предела обычная способность. Чанбин бежит по дуге, чувствуя, как поют мечи, рассекая ветер, который сами же и создают. Картинка перед глазами становится очень детальной, словно в максимальном приближении, и размытой по краям. Он ударяет обеими руками, снизу вверх вспарывая золотистую чешую словно тонкую ткань, не останавливаясь прыгает вниз и правая катана с лёгким звоном вонзается в замаскированный листвой череп. Левая тут же подрезает взметнувшийся в полуметре хвост с жалом на конце.

Судя по всему, потенциальная жертва даже не успела толком понять, что едва не умерла. Впрочем, глаза, округлившиеся при виде моментально чернеющих листьев, на которые попали капли яда, оставляют надежду, что Чанбин потратил своё время не совсем уж на придурка.

Он легко выбирается из ямы, очищает катаны о край свитера, обещая себе обязательно сделать это нормально, как только наступит утро, и протягивает руку.

**1\. i am (you)**

Своё чудесное спасение Хёнджин считает не иначе как даром небес, от которых осталось, конечно, только равнодушное марево с катающимся туда-сюда ядерным кругом солнца, но тем не менее кто-то там наверху за ним однозначно приглядывает.   
\- Спасиб-  
Аккуратная ладонь моментально накрывает ему рот. Спаситель смотрит сердито, из-под капюшона только глаза сверкают обещанием тут же прирезать, если это тело издаст ещё хоть один звук. Хёнджин быстро-быстро кивает, тело ему всё-таки ещё пригодится. Парень едва заметным наклоном головы показывает следовать за ним и Хёнджин честно пытается - след в след, и даже почти не дышит, только сердце колотится отбойным молотом. Если смотреть вниз, то видно тёмную землю и ещё более тёмные в ночи пятна травы, если смотреть вперёд - чёрный рюкзак, два меча по бокам и макушка, укрытая капюшоном (и Хёнджин подозревает, что тоже чёрным). В другое время это его бы позабавило, но не сейчас.

Минут через двадцать Хёнджину хочется лечь и пусть по его душу приходит кто хочет, всё равно. Небо с землёй меняются местами с головокружительной скоростью, но удара не чувствуется - вообще ничего, только видно, как тёмная спасительная тень удаляется и размывается в неясное пятно, сливаясь с ночью. Может, это всё был мираж. Может, они эволюционируют и теперь заманивают глупых человеков в себя другими, придуманными, человеками, чтобы потом сожрать или что вообще происходит внутри миража... Хёнджин отстранённо думает, как это глупо - попасться в ловушку и даже не понять, в чью, спастись и даже не понять, по настоящему ли, лежать на земле и не чувствовать ни холода ни тепла, только урчание в голодном желудке и звон в голове, из-за которого не получается даже голос подать (и пусть это делать категорически запретили, хаха, как смешно, он вот честно пытается нарушить запрет). Примерно к концу этих сбивчивых мыслей тень возвращается, несильно пинает его носком и явно что-то говорит, но этого Хёнджин уже не разбирает, окончательно отключаясь.

В его личной темноте ворочаются метровые золотые скорпионы, яд заполняет то, что было когда-то океанами, а по бокам, словно ворота в иной мир, вырастают из земли две бесконечных тусклых катаны. 

\- Привет.  
Новый день встречает его лёгкой болью в теле и рыжим пацаном, с интересом наблюдающим за ним. У пацана россыпь веснушек, длинная футболка, под которой угадывается как минимум ещё одна, и хитрые глаза.  
\- Привет, - Хёнджин умудряется сесть - только для того, чтобы тут же словить хоровод звёздочек перед глазами. - Ой...

В следующий раз он приходит в себя, когда солнце уже высоко.

\- Меня зовут Феликс, - первым делом заявляет рыжий. - Его - Чанбин.  
Хёнджин переводит взгляд и на секунду падает в знакомое уже с первой встречи ощущение - смесь страха, радости и недоверия - и всё это под оглушительное урчание желудка. Чанбин хмыкает, но никак не комментирует. Феликс суёт Хёнджину в зубы кусок чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего хлеб, а ещё у него в руке (Хёнджин даже зажмуривается, но нет, не показалось) целая шоколадная плитка.  
\- Шпашибо, - набитый рот не способствует общению, но боже, ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел, по крайней мере, в этой.  
\- Да-да, и тебе пожалуйста, - смеётся Феликс, потом замечает его взгляд. - Сладкое не дам, тебе пока нельзя много есть вообще.  
Хёнджин с наслаждением проглатывает хлеб и благодарно кивает, когда ему протягивают воду.  
\- Так бы и сказал, что жадина, - жизнь начинает казаться не такой уж безнадёжной. - Хёнджин.  
Феликс жмёт его ладонь, солнце мягко подсвечивает его волосы и совершенно невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

Чанбина почти всегда нет, когда Хёнджин просыпается. Феликс говорит, что хён (Хёнджин отмечает это “хён” на всякий случай - не то чтобы теперь все эти заморочки имеют какое-то значение, просто для себя) ходит на разведку в зону, но яснее от этого не становится. Понятно, что невозможно всегда идти только по дорогам - слишком много всего полезного осталось там, на опустевших от людей территориях, так что без вылазок не обойтись. По дорогам можно встретить только старые заправки и мотели, давно разграбленные и разрушенные, а в том, что было городами и большими центрами, ещё остаются какие-то продукты из прошлой жизни, консервы или даже шоколад, и куча механического и электронного мусора, из которого Чанбин, например, собирает сигнальные маячки и расставляет по периметру их ночлега каждый раз - интуиция интуицией, а так всё таки надёжней. К обеду Чанбин возвращается, обычно с бутылками относительно чистой питьевой воды и чем-нибудь съедобным и самое пекло они пережидают все вместе в очередном укрытии, на которые Чанбин волшебным образом их раз за разом выводит. Заброшенные бункеры, как тот, в котором Хёнджин очнулся после спасения, покинутые скорпионьи норы, опустевшие придорожные мотели - будто попал в “Обитель зла”, Хёнджин играл давно в детстве, так вот один в один. Зомби, правда, нет, но может так только в их части мира, про другие они ничего не знают.

\- Подъём, красавицы, - Чанбин бросает недовольный взгляд на Хёнджина и тем заметнее тепло, с которым он смотрит на Феликса. - Проверь всё, на этот раз идти долго.  
\- Куда? - спрашивает Хёнджин. - Куда мы вообще идём?  
\- Ну ты можешь идти куда хочешь, - мрачно язвит Чанбин. - Тебя мы с собой не звали.  
\- А я не просил себя спасать, - огрызается Хёнджин. Немного несправедливо, но он устал, ему жарко и хочется есть, а Чанбин мог бы хоть раз улыбнуться и ему, не железный же.   
Чанбин натягивает капюшон - на этот раз грязно-серый - ещё ниже на лоб.  
\- Могу исправить это недоразумение.

Несмотря на всю невозможную жару, Хёнджина прошибает ледяным потом. Наверное, он даже успеет пару раз подышать липким воздухом до того, как мечи покинут своё место.

\- Ну вы, - расстроенно басит Феликс. - Я же знаю, что ты его не тронешь, раз уже дважды спасал.  
\- Я бы не был так уверен, - Чанбин делает шаг и тянет руку за спину.  
Очень быстро - по виду и не скажешь, что он способен так двигаться - Феликс оказывается рядом и накрывает ладонь Чанбина своей.   
\- Подумай, хён, - в его голосе слышатся незнакомые, странные нотки. Не то просит, не то напоминает. - Ты же ничего не делаешь просто так. Может, он нам нужен?  
Ощущение, что он говорит не совсем то, что хочет, слишком смутное - словно Феликс в последний момент заменяет слова другими или вкладывает в это какой-то свой (их, их с Чанбином) смысл. Пауза перед “нам” почти не заметна, но Хёнджин напрягается, потому что ему не нравится ни один вариант из тех, что можно предположить. Он не против быть нужным Феликсу, но тут вроде и проблемы нет. И он хочет быть нужным Чанбину ещё с самого первого раза, как только увидел, и боится этого не меньше, потому что не понимает, почему это желание едва ли не сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Да и вряд ли, к тому же, Чанбину вообще кто-то действительно нужен. 

Катана остаётся на месте, Чанбин ничего не отвечает, только хмуро зыркает в его сторону, поправляет маску - так, что теперь одни глаза и видно, чёрные и колючие, - и первым уходит вперёд.

Феликс со вздохом оборачивается.  
\- Язык у тебя, - и вздох мигом превращается в улыбку. - Но имей ввиду, я бы на тебя не поставил.  
Подумаешь, пожимает Хёнджин плечами, я бы на себя тоже не поставил. 

\- А когда был второй? - они идут метров на двадцать позади Чанбина и вряд ли слух у него такой же острый, как обоняние. - Ты сказал, он меня дважды спас.  
\- Из ловушки вытащил, - Феликс на ходу загибает большой палец. - Я когда узнал, что там прям внутри сидел скорпион, то сам чуть не откинулся, ну, из-за страха, хотя так-то нелогично, конечно, уже... Это ж всё, стопроцентно мертвец.  
Хёнджина передёргивает от воспоминаний, хотя они и так снятся ему каждую ночь - бездонный колодец, шелест хвоста с ядом на конце и уходящие ввысь мечи.  
\- Потом ты ожидаемо вырубился, - Феликс загибает указательный. - Обычно, если бы Чанбин унюхал яд, он бы любого там бросил. Ты у нас, как ни крути, особенный, так что тебе повезло дважды.  
\- Повезло, - соглашается Хёнджин. Ещё больше ему повезло, что он в состоянии выдерживать неслабый темп, который Чанбин задаёт - не бегом, но достаточно быстро. - Но ведь яда не было!

Феликс подмигивает и несильно хлопает его по плечу, вырываясь вперёд. Пока он догоняет Чанбина, Хёнджин смотрит на них, остановившись и приложив руку ко лбу, чтобы не слепило солнцем, уже закатным, но всё ещё слишком ярким. Никто не способен выбраться из миража - это билет в один конец и хорошо, если в этом конце просто умираешь. Из скорпионьей ловушки шансы, конечно, выше, но не в том случае, когда яд попал хотя бы на одежду, не говоря про открытую кожу или собственно укол жала. Хёнджин не помнит такого, но навязчивые кошмары и слабость, всё ещё остаточными волнами окатывающая его по утрам, вполне подтверждают слова Феликса. Правда, вопросов от этого меньше не становится. И потом, разве Чанбин - разве вообще кто-то - умеет лечить от яда, который считается смертельным?.. 

\- Ну ты чего там встрял?! 

Развернуться и уйти у Хёнджина не хватает смелости, да и не хочется. Феликс классный, таких друзей у него никогда не было. А Чанбин слишком непонятный, чтобы поддаваться на его провокации. К тому же Хёнджин ему, по всему выходит, должен, а это уже серьёзно.

**2\. you are (me)**

Джисон, закусив губу, пялится в потолок уже двадцать минут. Дебильные споры с дебильным хёнами никогда не доводят до добра, но как можно устоять, когда один утверждает, что Джисон патологически не способен молчать дольше секунды, а другой - что он так же патологически не способен сконцентрироваться ни на чём и ни на ком. Джисон бы сказал, что кое на ком он отлично концентрируется и даже с молчанием особых проблем не испытывает, но ему очень хочется хотя бы раз выиграть этот дебильный (как и хёны) спор.

\- Сколько уже? - шепотом спрашивает Уджин, заглядывая в комнату.   
\- Двадцать две минуты семнадцать секунд, - сверившись с часами, сообщает Чан. - Уже восемнадцать.   
\- Идёт на рекорд, - смеётся Уджин и херит всю возможность этого рекорда, потому что наверняка сейчас уйдёт и потом фиг его когда увидишь и пообнимаешь. - Эээй!  
\- Хёёёён, - Джисон с разбегу запрыгивает на него, обхватывая коленями, и нагло слюнявит ухо. - Почему ты так редко у нас бываешь?!  
\- Потому что я не дерево, чтобы на меня вот так запрыгивали, - отчитывает его Уджин, но по глазам видно, что он ничуть не против.

Джисон вываливает на него кучу подробностей своего прошедшего дня, и всех предыдущих, и всех пред-предыдущих до тех пор, пока Уджин не сдаётся, а Чан не идёт варить на всех слишком крепкий и слишком сладкий кофе.

Уджин всегда появляется, когда сближение максимальное, а шанс поймать точку перехода и посмотреть, что за ней, выше хотя бы пятидесяти процентов. Какие-то там поля, силовые векторы, квантовая инвариантность в ниспадающей фазе - Джисон всё ещё пытается вникнуть в принципы, которыми определяются сложные расчёты, и вдвойне пытается вникнуть в саму суть происходящего, но пока без особого успеха.  
\- Я сам половины не понимаю, - неубедительно оправдывается Уджин. - Давай считать, что однажды тебе просто повезло оказаться с нами, а не где-нибудь посреди океана.  
Океаны здесь размером со вселенную - так Джисону кажется, когда он впервые видит бесконечную ровную гладь стального цвета, да и сейчас, по прошествии времени, он не стал думать иначе. Дома тоже, конечно, воды хватало, но особо сравнить не с чем, поэтому Джисон не сравнивает.  
\- Везение как монетка, - хмыкает Чан. - Какой бы стороной не легло, всегда остаётся обратная.   
\- Ты говоришь прямо как, ну, прямо как зануда, - хмыкает в ответ Джисон. - Но я ни в каком океане не утону, я плаваю как рыба.  
Чан согласно кивает - видели мы эту рыбу, которую Минхо за шкирку чудом только выловил. Уджин сыплет в кофе ещё сахара и больше всего это теперь похоже на сахарный концентрат с добавлением кофейного ароматизатора.  
\- Граница ослабнет, но совсем ненадолго, - он сосредоточенно дует на пенку, и так практически осевшую от сладкой тяжести. - И место слишком далеко, вряд ли успеем.  
Попытка не пытка, пожимает Джисон плечами. Тем более, что сколько их уже было - от ещё одной хуже не станет.

Если бы его спросили, зачем и ради чего он пробует снова и снова, - Джисон бы не ответил. Ему нравится здесь всё, от огромных водных просторов до вполне реальной разметки силовых перекрёстков и точек выхода к другим мирам; от первого человека, которого он здесь встретил, до Уджина, который пришёл последним и занял очень большое место в системе ценностей; от рассказов о том, как всё было, до фантазий о том, как всё может стать.   
\- Ты тоскуешь, - Чан гладит его по волосам, включая режим мамочки. - Мы по Феликсу, так-то, тоже.   
\- Тоскую, - не спорит Джисон. - Вот бы и Чанбина сюда...

Чан много рассказывает ему про Феликса, но у Джисона и так ощущение, что он знаком с этим рыжим всю свою жизнь. Почему-то у него рассказать про Чанбина не получается ни в какую. Каждый раз - и разов этих так же много, как воды в океане - Джисон хочет вытащить из себя и слова и тоску и объяснить, как много они значили друг для друга, как много значат, несмотря на всё, как больно просыпаться ночью от кошмаров, осознавая расстояния, разделяющие их, и как ещё больнее - понимать, что он всё больше привыкает быть здесь без него. Это словно предательство и Джисону невыносимо даже думать об этом, но всё, что происходит, только об этом думать и заставляет.

\- Феликс как-то сказал, что у каждого есть своё место, - Чан предлагает выпить и Джисон не отказывается. - И не факт, что это место вообще можно найти.  
\- Философ хренов, - угукает Джисон.   
\- Причём потом он развёл теорию про неисповедимые пути вероятностей и они класически поцапались с Минхо на теме вмешательства или невмешательства всевышнего в человеческие планы, - не унимается Чан. - Прямо перед тем сближением и поцапались.  
\- Они бы поладили с Чанбином, - снова угукает Джисон. - Скорее всего, и ладят.   
Алкоголь здесь такой же, как дома - не иначе как молекулы спирта везде реализуются по одной и той же схеме - и воздействие его на организм тоже ничем не отличается.   
\- Мы все бы поладили, - Чан смотрит на него с лёгкой грустью. - Но когда мир выкидывает тебя сам, значит, обратно ты уже не вернёшься.  
\- А они? - Джисон спрашивает не в первый раз, как будто всё ещё надеется услышать подходящий - правильный - ответ, который его хотя бы на время успокоит. - Им-то куда возвращаться...  
\- Значит, у них своя дорога, - улыбается Чан и снова ерошит его волосы. - Ты же не знаешь всего, что там сейчас происходит и к чему это приведёт. 

Иногда Джисону становится стыдно за то, что утешают всегда только его. В конце концов, Феликс тоже был здесь кому-то важен и кто-то без него тоже теперь тоскует не меньше. Джисон до сих пор не разобрался, что соединяет между собой Чана, Уджина и Минхо, каким образом вообще существует Сынмин - само существование которого тоже тот ещё отдельный вопрос без ответа, почему Феликс оказался тем, кого вышвырнуло, и почему взамен неведомые вселенские законы закинули сюда именно его. От мысли, что всё предопределено, что дурацкое “его место” на самом деле именно здесь и мироздание просто исправляет свою же ошибку - потому что Джисону тут нравится и это такой же факт, что его зовут Хан Джисон, что вакуум не пустота и что у Минхо невыносимый характер - становится совсем плохо. Потому что тогда ошибкой была вся его жизнь до, а принять такое Джисон не в состоянии.

\- А Уджин вот считает, что всё связано, - обычно Чан знает, когда остановиться, но сегодня не тот день. - Красными нитями или квантовой запутанностью, но связано.  
\- Интересно, что сильней, - бормочет Джисон и поясняет в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: - Нить, которая рано или поздно порвётся, или запутанность, которая меняется при её обнаружении.  
Чан даже присвистывает от удивления.  
\- Так это ты, значит, мало того что слушаешь лекции Уджина, ты их ещё и понимаешь?! - он чокается горлышком бутылки о джисонов лоб. - А что там насчёт многомерных пространств или всяких магических штучек?  
\- Магии не существует, - смеётся, наконец, Джисон. - Только теория вероятности и несправедливость.

Чан желает ему спокойной ночи и не поехать мозгом от долгих размышлений. Джисон обнимает его на прощание - я живу этажом ниже, ну в самом деле, наигранно бубнит Чан, что за ненужная лирика - но спать не идёт. Вместо этого он подтягивает к себе рюкзак (всегда собранный так, чтобы быть готовым сорваться с места в любую минуту), достаёт оттуда перетянутые истёртым куском кожи ножи и долго смотрит - как будто заставляет себя запомнить, что у него в руках, - прежде чем вытащить первый, всегда один и тот же. Джисон чистит их с маниакальным упорством. Натирает гладкую поверхность лезвий до ещё более идеального блеска, чистит оплётку снова и снова, пока нож не начинает чуть ли не сам прыгать в ладонь. Потом берёт следующий и повторяет всё заново. И следующий. Он никогда не возмущается, что ножей девять, что нужно сохранять определённый порядок, чтобы как будто это всё дома и его просто попросили присмотреть, что у второго чуть выщерблен задник рукояти, а у последнего, девятого, край оплётки заканчивается двумя длинными шнурками и этим портит всю общую картину.

Он тоже, в каком-то смысле, портит здешнюю картину своим присутствием, как бы там Уджин с Чаном не убеждали его в обратном.

**3\. i am (you)**

\- А давно вы вместе? - Хёнджин не уверен в том, что последнее слово звучит без всяких подтекстов, хотя он честно не имеет в виду ничего такого.   
\- Ммм... месяца два? Три? - Феликс задумчиво смотрит перед собой, прикусывая жухлую травинку, которую сорвал минуту назад. - Я пытался считать, но потом забил... наверное, почти три, ага.   
В этом всё-равно чувствуется недосказанность, какой-то неуловимый нюанс, которого не хватает для полноты картины, и Хёнджин раздражённо мотает головой. Нельзя вот, что ли, без всяких таких тайн.  
\- Я за всё время людей видел всего несколько раз, - зачем-то делится он. - С одними даже проехал немного. У них грузовик был классный, военный.  
\- И почему ушёл? - видимо, травинка невкусная, потому что метким плевком отправляется на землю.  
\- Стало сложно, - солнце медленно перекатывается за горизонт, расплываясь чуть сильнее в тех местах, где свет преломляется, падая на поверхность миражей. - Еды не хватало, постоянно засады, пустыня ещё... Ну и мне намекнули, что я как бы лишний.

Чанбин снаружи кхекает так громко, что и без намёков понятно - ничего не изменилось, если только самую малость.

\- И да, я всё ещё никуда не собираюсь уходить, - громко говорит Хёнджин. - Я, может, всю жизнь буду с вами теперь.  
Ему вдруг очень хочется сказать “с тобой”, но это абсолютно неуместно и неоправданно. Ответ Чанбина теряется в налетевшем ветре, хотя там наверняка что-то вроде “заебись” или “да щас”. Хёнджин смеётся, конечно - больше всё равно ничего не остаётся - и Феликс с каким-то обидным пониманием опускает ладонь ему на плечо. 

Считать дни в нескончаемой одинаковости восходов и закатов, разделяемых только дорогой и диким зверьём, не самое лучшее занятие, но Хёнджин считает. Почти полмесяца он рядом, почти пятнадцать дней на виду друг у друга, уже триста с лишним часов он смотрит и на него смотрят в ответ. Феликс, например, смотрит с нескрываемым интересом и настолько открыто, что даже рассердиться на него толком не получается за такие разглядывания - он вроде как совсем не смущается и искренне не понимает, чего такого-то, просто же смотрю, нет причин для паранойи. Зато на Чанбина Хёнджин, бывает, сердится и знает, что это обоюдно, но понять причин такого отношения, сколько ни пытается, не может. 

\- Прямо слышу, как скрипят твои мысли, - ржёт Феликс. - Думай потише.  
\- Хахаха, - огрызается Хёнджин. - Почему нам с ним нельзя?

Чанбин общается с незнакомцем, по уши замотанным в шарф, словно бедуин из сказок далёкого детства, и ещё трое ждут поодаль, готовые к любому повороту событий так же, как и Хёнджин с Феликсом. Им обоим интересно бы посмотреть поближе - они редко встречают других людей, так редко, что впору забыть об опасности этих встреч, и Хёнджин подозревает, что кое-кто специально выбирает такие маршруты, чтобы по возможности ни с кем не пересекаться, а если это и случается, то всё сводится к обычному обмену информацией. Он как-то спросил о причинах и по крайней мере одну - нелюбовь Чанбина к сомнительным шуткам - получил. Кто-то в одну из таких встреч пошутил насчёт Феликса и его смазливого личика, Чанбин не одобрил и потом полчаса оттирал катану, приговаривая, что не подписывался марать благородное оружие обо всяких уёбков - с тех пор они просто избегают любых контактов. Большие города, наполненные жизнью, остались в прошлом, а помощь будет только в том случае, если есть что предложить взамен. Ну, хоть это не изменилось, с несвойственным себе цинизмом думает Хёнджин, хотя уверен, что Чанбин там не за помощью.   
\- Потому что ему так легче нас защитить, - делает Феликс большие глаза. - В случае чего.  
\- Чего..? - переспрашивает Хёнджин, уже успевший забыть свой вопрос. - О, задвигались.

Бедуины (слово привязывается намертво) разворачиваются в противоположном направлении. Их старший салютует Чанбину поднятой вверх рукой, а мотоциклы взрёвывают моторами, разгоняя песок и душный горячий воздух.   
\- Не по пути, - коротко отвечает Чанбин на невысказанный вопрос Феликса. - Миражей всё больше, но зато рядом с некоторыми хён видел Сынмина. Значит, наверняка будет.  
Хёнджин не слушает их, провожая взглядом пыльный след, широкой полосой рассеивающийся в воздухе.  
\- Эх, нам бы такой байк, - вздыхает он, с трудом выныривая из неуместных мечтаний. - А что будет?  
\- Очередной конец света, - невозмутимо сообщает Чанбин. - Но ты, наверное, и не заметишь.

Если бы Хёнджина спросили, он бы, между прочим, рассказал, что самый первый - оказавшийся и самым роковым - конец света заметил ещё как и вряд ли забудет. Когда привычная, устоявшаяся жизнь рушится в одно мгновение и никто не может объяснить, что произошло и почему, - такое не забывается. Память стирает напрочь некоторые подробности, и куски собственной жизни длиною в несколько дней или даже недель для Хёнджина просто отсутствуют, чему он очень рад, но самое начало, самые первые дни впечатались в него намертво. Прошлое прорывается в кошмарах искажёнными лицами и опустевшими домами, зато в настоящем он не потерял ни себя, ни веры в лучшее.

Размышляя о лучшем, которое ещё случается в его жизни, несмотря ни на что, Хёнджин каждый раз мыслями возвращается к Чанбину. Чанбин макушкой едва достаёт ему до носа, но почему-то никого не тянет обсудить эту тему вслух. Каждый раз, когда Хёнджину в голову приходит шуточка про хоббитов, то стоит ему только взглянуть на Чанбина - сосредоточенно чистящего лезвия или просто молча обходящего периметр очередного убежища перед сном - как язык сам прилипает к нёбу, а глупость прикола становится очевидней даже, чем глупость самого Хёнджина. Потому что он до сих пор не понимает, почему его спасли, куда направляются эти двое и что, собственно, вообще Чанбин такое. 

\- Ты привыкнешь, - Феликс садится рядом и протягивает ему бутылку с водой. - Хён классный.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Хёнджин делает большой глоток и тщательно закрывает бутылку. Воду нужно беречь. - А ты как привыкал? Долго?  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Феликс. - Наверное, мы с Джисоном слишком похожи, раз нам обоим с ним так легко.  
Хёнджин заинтересованно поворачивается и замирает. То ли магия вечернего заката, то ли лично Феликса, но это похоже на то, как если бы солнце - только настоящее, как раньше, а не то, что сверху равнодушно жжёт их своими лучами - целиком и полностью поселилось в одном человеке. Этот мягкий, нереальный свет хочется потрогать, взять себе хотя бы частичку, такое от него идёт тепло.  
\- А кто такой Джисон? - он всё ещё не может перестать смотреть, но считать до двух умеет. Чанбин - раз. Феликс - два. Третьего с ними не было.  
Феликс вздыхает и солнце тут же тускнеет, а потом и вовсе пропадает с его лица. До Хёнджина доходит, что тот натурально светился и от этого свечения было так хорошо и спокойно, что теперь как будто чего-то не хватает. Интересно, он просто не замечал раньше или это с чем-то связано...   
\- Давай об этом потом когда-нибудь, - наверняка с чем-то связано, слишком уж подозрительно Феликс съезжает с некоторых тем. - И не спрашивай у хёна, а то прибьёт. Я не шучу.

Конечно, первым делом Хёнджин именно это и делает. 

\- Что? - переспрашивает Чанбин, уже жалея, что зашёл проверить, как они устроились.   
\- Кто такой Джисон? - терпеливо повторяет Хёнджин.   
Чанбин переводит взгляд на Феликса - тот усиленно делает вид, что его не существует - зыркает на Хёнджина красноречивее всяких слов и желает им не передавить друг друга за ночь своими бестолковыми тельцами.  
\- Это у него тельце, - обиженно бубнит Хёнджин. - У меня всё нормальное.  
\- У хёна тоже, - сдавленно хихикает Феликс. - Ну в смысле я не проверял, конечно.  
\- Дебил, - жалко, швырнуть в дебила нечего. - Так он тебе и даст чего проверить.  
Всегда так - стоит только Чанбину возникнуть в разговоре хотя бы намёком и любая тема неизбежно затухает, как и желание обсуждать вслух то, почему же это происходит. Какое-то время они лежат молча, без сна, и Хёнджин не знает, о чём в такие минуты думает Феликс, да и собственные мысли не особо контролирует - идут как хотят. Пустые города, мимо которых ведёт дорога, неведомый Джисон, свет, в котором хочется искупаться. Который похож сразу и на блики миражей, и на блеск катан.   
\- Чанбин всегда умел так с мечами? - спрашивает Хёнджин негромко. - Я такое только в кино раньше видел.  
\- Если хён захочет тебя убить, он убьёт окончательно и бесповоротно, - вздыхает Феликс. - А ещё он может найти всё, что ему надо, и кого надо тоже.  
Хёнджин даже садится - какое спать, когда можно побольше выяснить про Чанбина.  
\- Как ищейка? - он надеется, что голос у него звучит достаточно серьёзно и при этом достаточно тихо, чтобы Чанбин снаружи не услышал. - Он и меня так нашёл?  
\- Вот ты придурок, - фыркает Феликс. - Он любую ищейку уделает на раз-два, потому что ищет не по запаху, а как-то иначе. 

Мир после конца света полон странных вещей, Хёнджин знает, и в нём запросто найдётся место и для странных людей, странный зверей и чёрт знает чего ещё. Может, на месте Америки теперь действительно зомбилэнд, Европа превратилась в один огромный замок Дракулы, а у них - вот, всякие светящиеся Феликсы и Чанбины с прокачанным шестым чувством.  
\- Это были опыты какие-то, что ли? - спрашивает он наконец.   
\- Это был конец света, - точно как дурачку, судя по интонациям, говорит Феликс. - Поэтому у хёна такая интуиция и... и катаны.

Хёнджину жизненно необходимо понять, при чём здесь катаны, но хотя бы хватает такта не уточнять, есть ли какие-то особенности у самого Феликса. Если верить слухам, которых ходило немеряно - пока было среди кого ходить - то чем ближе ты был к эпицентрам в момент, когда всё случалось, тем больше была и вероятность заражения, чем бы оно там не заражало, некачественными лейкоцитами или собачьим нюхом. Ему повезло, он вообще был в другой стране, когда всё случилось в первый раз - в этой. Говорили, что на самом деле тогда ударило сразу в двух точках планеты, как и во все последующие разы, по крайней мере те, о которых известно. Но Хёнджин не знает наверняка, только то, что теперь ни стран, ни городов - ничего, вымирающие пустыни и росчерки дорог во все стороны. К тому же, если бы Феликс подхватил радиацию, то попросту не дожил бы до сегодняшнего дня. 

\- Ну хоть ты обычный, - говорит Хёнджин. - Прямо сердце радуется.

Феликс никак не комментирует и Хёнджин тоже решает, что про взаимосвязь мечей и конца света спросит позже, а сейчас пора, наконец, попробовать отключиться.

Ему снова снятся тусклые бесконечные лезвия. Хёнджин пытается укрыться от них, но по всем законам снов чем быстрее убегает, тем неумолимей катаны клонятся к нему, вырастают из-под земли и со свистом рассекают воздух. Чанбин неслышно проходит внутрь и садится рядом с ним, наблюдая за нервными бессознательными метаниями, потом осторожно опускает ладонь на вспотевший лоб и ждёт и только после того, как дыхание Хёнджина выравнивается, так же тихо встаёт и возвращается обратно, под высокий купол ночного неба.

**4\. you are (me)**

Океан серыми волнами бьётся о берег, методично, в своём чётко установленном будто на века ритме. Это невозможно, конечно, и ритм волн сменится буквально через несколько часов, но Джисону всё равно кажется, что если вечность и есть - то она именно такая. Гладкая, стальная и непоколебимая никакими законами. Ножи сегодня распиханы везде, где только можно - за каждым ботинком, на поясе, под рукавом куртки и на предплечье. У Джисона не получается носить их так, как надо, и это не проблема - он надеется, что однажды вернёт их тому, кому они принадлежат по праву - но вот Минхо, ржущий над его попытками выглядеть круто при таком способе ношения этого маленького арсенала, бесит неимоверно.  
\- Наш непобедимый герой, - Минхо встаёт рядом, не обращая внимания на подступающую воду, и прикладывает ладонь козырьком ко лбу. - Что ты ищешь на просторах океана? Дорогу домой? Или дорогу из дома?  
\- Господи, как тебя земля носит, - не остаётся в долгу Джисон. - Как врежу вот.  
\- Руки коротки, - улыбается Минхо. - Не депрессуй, тебе не идёт.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь, что мне идёт?! - не выдерживает Джисон. - Тоже мне Кассандра нашлась.

Минхо даже отшатывается от такого сравнения.

\- К твоему сведению, её никто не слушал, за что и поплатились, - заявляет он. - А меня даже Сынмин слушает.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Джисон. - Только делает всё равно по-своему.  
С этим не поспорить. Минхо стоит рядом ещё какое-то время, потом пихает Джисона в бок и возвращается домой. 

Минхо был первым, кого Джисон здесь встретил. Тот не признаётся, но Джисон знает - Чани рассказал - что именно Минхо заставил их тогда отложить все дела, потащил на берег и вынес мозг сотню раз, прежде чем на сто первом океан сошёл с ума и сближение реализовалось прямо среди волн. Самая ужасная несправедливость вселенной в том, что первое - будь оно правильным, неправильным или вообще случайным - отпечатывается внутри намертво и изменить это невозможно. Это потом был научный центр, люди разной степени доброжелательности, попытки объяснить ему, что произошло, попытки запереть его же в подозрительных лабораториях, и множество разных событий, со временем превратившихся в одну надоедливую полосу и закончившихся, когда Чан, пользуясь своими правами и привилегиями, просто взял его за руку и привёл, как он выразился, домой. Мой дом не здесь, заявил тогда Джисон, мне нужно не сюда. Ага, согласился Чан, ну, располагайся, к тому же Минхо ты и так уже знаешь.

Волны лижут носки ботинок и Джисон делает крохотный шаг назад.   
\- Вот, а теперь давай ещё один, - насмешливо раздаётся за спиной.  
\- Ты же ушёл, - вздыхает Джисон.   
\- Я ушёл, Сынмин пришёл, - насмешка сменяется недовольством. - Поэтому я снова ушёл. Неплохая комбинация, скажи?  
Джисон отступает ещё на шажок назад, спиной упираясь в грудь Минхо. Тот стоит, не двигаясь, может, даже и не дыша, хотя так, конечно, не бывает. С Сынмином сложно всем, потому что он в прямом смысле, буквально ни от кого и ни от чего не зависит, так что тут Джисон очень даже всё понимает.  
\- Разве у тебя дома такое было возможно? - тихо спрашивает Минхо. - Такой океан? Такое небо?  
У меня дома возможен Чанбин, хочется ответить Джисону. Чанбин, который круче любого из ваших, который больше любого неба и сильнее любого океана. Который тоже первый - там - и которого я забываю, потому что стою здесь и смотрю на то, что не должно быть моим, но таким становится.  
\- Нет, - вместо этого говорит он. - Ты бы там точно не выжил, ко всеобщему счастью.  
\- Ты, видимо, тоже, - немедленно отвечает Минхо. - И, чтоб ты знал, всеобщее счастье это плохой аргумент.

Волны снова касаются ног - начинается прилив - и Джисон, ничего не отвечая, подталкивает Минхо к дому. С Сынмином сложно, но он открывает границы, так что нечего обсуждать, надо действовать.

Помимо границ Сынмин, как показывает весь джисонов опыт и всё, чего он успел узнать и услышать, открывает глубоко запрятанное желание убивать, причём исключительно же одного конкретного себя. Чонин такого впечатления не произвёл ни разу за все те полторы встречи, что успели случиться уже при Джисоне, и вообще - Чонин всё сглаживает одним своим присутствием, даже сомнительно, бывают ли такие чудесные люди по-настоящему...  
\- Привет, - а вот Сынмин точно бывает и он точно не чудесный. - Блудный Джисони.  
Чан сдавленно фыркает, но даже не одёргивает засранца.  
\- Насчёт блудных я бы подискутировал, - зевает Минхо, усаживаясь в самом дальнем углу, поближе к Уджину.

Джисону тоже хочется поближе к Уджину - из соображений безопасности, рядом с ним как-то совестно убивать даже комаров и в принципе хочется становиться лучше и благородней - но место уже занято. Джисон отсчитывает три вдоха и разворачивается. 

\- Видел их? - спрашивает он. - Ты сказал, что придёшь, когда увидишь. Ты видел?  
Сынмин неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
\- Может, да, а может, нет.  
\- Можно я ему врежу? - с надеждой спрашивает Джисон у старших. - Пожалуйста.  
Чан с лёгкой улыбкой мотает головой и смотрит на Сынмина очень внимательно. Минхо между делом скалит острые клычки, аккуратные и идеально белые. Вроде как ни при чём, но спасать всяких наглых пацанов в случае чего не будет, скорее наоборот.  
\- Ну видел, издалека, - неохотно признаётся Сынмин. - Все живы, больше я ничем не могу помочь.

Джисона на мгновение накрывает так, словно недавняя утренняя волна преодолела земное притяжение и дошла до него, разом обрушившись всем своим весом.

\- Как это не можешь? - рявкает он. - Ты же этот, отвёртка, отмычка, или что оно по-научному, ты можешь!  
\- Ключ, - поправляет его Чан, поморщившись. - Сынмин - ключ. И он, конечно, может.  
\- Но не контролирует, - перебивает его Уджин. - Вспомни, Джисони, наблюдаемость объекта не даёт информации о его состоянии, а знание о его состоянии не даёт тебе вообще ничего.  
Он хмурится, не одобряя поведение Джисона, и Джисону обидно, потому что по всем раскладам неодобрять бы надо Сынмина и его упёртое нежелание помочь. И приплетать сюда физику - подлый приём.  
\- При чём здесь наблюдаемость объекта?! - рявкает он уже на Уджина. - Хён, он что, частица очаровательная?! - (“Очарованная”, поправляет под нос Минхо, хотя лично вот он склоняется к “странному”) - У вас тут кружок по реализации фундаментальной теории?! Почему в прошлый раз он просто пошёл и открыл этот сраный портал?!   
Минхо снова еле слышно уточняет, что в прошлый раз с Сынмином был Чонин (и вот уж кто точно очаровательный, в отличие от), поэтому портал (который на самом деле всего лишь крошечная сингулярность с контролируемым течением не-времени) и открылся. На несколько секунд, но это, конечно же, мелочи, если вопрос в том, обвинять ли в этом Сынмина (потому что - конечно же - обвинять).  
\- Потому, - серьёзно говорит Уджин. - Что был не один. И если ты вспомнишь этот прошлый раз, то поймёшь, почему нельзя так делать.

Джисон помнит, откатило-то во все стороны от границы. Их тряхнуло баллов на пять минимум, другой стороне повезло меньше - портал образовался под землёй и разогрел породу так, что образовался новый вулкан, спровоцировавший глобальные изменения климата. Когда Сынмин гуляет по мирам в одиночку, такого не происходит - но зато и он сам понятия не имеет, куда выйдет, перешагнув мерцающую расплавленным воздухом черту.

\- Ничего нельзя, - выдыхает Джисон. - В вашем распрекрасном правильном мире ничего нельзя.  
\- Не я виноват, что _твой_ решил развалиться и выпнул тебя наружу, - тут же язвит Сынмин. - Ищи в этом плюсы, в конце концов.  
Чан гасит зарождающийся конфликт в последнюю секунду - встаёт между ними и задвигает Сынмина за спину.  
\- Не он виноват, это правда, - Джисон видит своё отражение в тёмно-карих глазах. - И не ты. Никто не виноват, что вселенная играет в свою игру. Мы ею, может, вообще не предусмотрены, потому так и происходит.  
Отражение смотрит на Джисона в ответ из этого тёмно-карего, крохотное, зеркально развёрнутое, чёткое по краям и совершенно размытое внутри. Чанбин бы на него за такое поведение наорал, Чан же пытается достучаться. Наверное, это чего-то значит.  
\- Слушай, я не обещаю, - в голосе Сынмина слышится металл, когда он аккуратно обходит Чана, - потому что, вообще-то, не должен ничего обещать, но ты же не отстанешь.

Он касается висков Джисона прохладными пальцами и тот вздрагивает, застывая взглядом внутрь себя. Несколько секунд будто с высоты птичьего полёта - жёлто-зелёная равнина, чистое синее небо, рыжая макушка Феликса, рядом с которым незнакомый тёмненький парень, пытающийся выглядеть круче, чем наверняка есть, и Чанбин. Джисону кажется, что последний раз они виделись миллион лет назад, не меньше. Пусть Уджин и уверяет, что течение времени в их мирах идёт с незначительным перекосом, это не мешает приступам паники настигать Джисона достаточно регулярно, чтобы ненавидеть за них и себя и всё вообще. Чанбин идёт немного впереди этих двоих, а потом замирает и задирает голову к небу, рыская по нему взглядом. 

Видение обрывается резко, Сынмин просто убирает пальцы и демонстративно вытирает их о край своей рубашки. Чан вопросительно приподнимает брови, не давая ему уйти от ответа и ответственности за показанное.

\- Мы с Чонином попробуем удержать границу открытой, но это может быть опасно, - сдаётся Сынмин. - И не думай, что мы делаем это ради тебя.  
\- Я и не думаю, - выдыхает Джисон. - Спасибо.

Он знает, что они с Чанбином встретятся, что это будет не совсем конец, но начало чего-то нового, чего-то совершенно другого - чего-то, где не будет Чанбина рядом, но где Чанбин всегда будет в памяти. Ночью это опять превращается в кошмары, полные ядовитого воздуха и живых растений, цепляющих его за руки и за ноги и их острые, словно лезвия, листья почти вспарывают его насквозь. Минхо укладывается рядом с Джисоном и крепко прижимает к себе, нашёптывая сразу на всех известных ему языках дикую смесь из околонаучной белиберды и каких-то древних заговоров, отчего Джисон просыпается в слезах, но живой и долго потом лежит, уткнувшись Минхо в плечо и хотя бы на какое-то время переставая думать о будущем.

**5\. i am (you)**

\- Так как вы встретились? - Хёнджин не унимается, потому что вопрос зудит на подкорке и не даёт ему нормально спать, справедливо наводя на самые разные сценарии. - Чанбин тебя спас? Ты спас Чанбина? Большой хищный паук съел лес, в котором вы укрывались от жестокого мира, и теперь приходится искать новый дом?   
Чанбин рядом давится смешком, но очень неубедительно. Почему-то это Хёнджина злит - между прочим, мог бы хоть раз отнестись к нему серьёзно и ответить. Потом Хёнджин вспоминает, что бывает, когда Чанбин относится серьёзно к его словам, и слегка успокаивается.  
\- Пауки не в состоянии съесть лес даже сейчас, - снисходительно говорит Чанбин, - только заплести всё в паутину.  
\- Ну и кто из вас кого заплёл в паутину? - повторяет Хёнджин. - Мы вместе уже кучу времени, смиритесь со мной и признайтесь во всех грехах.

На всякий случай он отсаживается подальше - вряд ли, конечно, убежит, но хотя бы видимость шанса.

\- Не говори ему пока, - просит Феликс вдруг. - Пожалуйста.   
Да и не собирался, пожимает Чанбин плечами и уходит спать, как обычно, наружу - ночи тёплые, а опасность он действительно чует лучше кого бы то ни было.   
\- Меня что, здесь нет? - Хёнджин смотрит на Феликса в упор. - Чего не говорить?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Чего ничего?  
\- Ничего!  
\- Заткнулись оба!  
Угроза в голосе Чанбина достаточно заметна, чтобы оба действительно заткнулись - Феликс с облегчением, а Хёнджин - с твёрдым намерением до всего докопаться.

Всю ночь он думает о том, что разница между этими двумя очевидна до банального. Феликса Хёнджину хочется защищать, от Чанбина же сложно защититься самому. Он непонятный и странный, и притягивает к себе хуже любой тайны, хуже всего запретного или неизвестного, оберегает Феликса и даже не пытается принять Хёнджина. Хёнджин убеждает себя, что всё это ерунда и главное - просто выжить, идти вперед и не задумываться о том, чего не понимаешь.

Сила самоубеждения у него, как со всей ясностью понимает Хёнджин, когда темноту вспарывает тонкая линия рассвета напару с воплем Феликса, абсолютно никакая. Он выскакивает наружу буквально за считанные секунды, но всё оказывается одновременно и лучше и хуже, чем можно было предположить. Лучше, потому что Феликсу ничто не угрожает - нельзя считать за угрозу пацана, который выглядит безобиднее полёвки и хлопает ресницами так, что того гляди улетит на создаваемой ими воздушной тяге. А хуже...

\- Ты, - кое-как выговаривает Чанбин и снова сгибается пополам. - Немного... Промахнулся.

Хёнджин впервые видит, как Чанбин смеётся. Видит, слышит и оказывается к этому абсолютно не готов. Вечно хмурый, в маске и капюшоне, спящий в обнимку со своими катанами и прислушивающийся только к Феликсу, Чанбин заливается громким смехом, до слёз в уголках глаз и скрученного от нехватки дыхания живота. И вот он, думает Хёнджин, способен убить любого, способен просчитать опасность на множество шагов вперёд? Вот он, который сейчас, кажется, упадёт без сил, потому что все их выржал? Вот это вот.... маленькое сконцентрированное веселье? Хёнджин сам видел, как оно бывает, как с резким свистом мечи вспарывают воздух, как привкус меди разливается на языке и через несколько минут всё кончено - но никто не предупредил его, что тот же самый человек, который способен справиться с любой проблемой, который ведёт двоих через умирающий мир и до сих пор без особых потерь, может быть вот таким.

\- Я даже жалею, - отсмеявшись, выговаривает Чанбин, - что пропустил момент вашей встречи.  
\- Пошёл ты, - бубнит Феликс. Его глаза, в противовес словам и тону, искрятся чем-то, подозрительно похожим на счастье. - Я просто не ожидал!  
Чанбин только сейчас замечает, как на это всё взирает Хёнджин. Тень веселья всё ещё витает вокруг, но под обиженным - опять ведь наверняка ничего не объяснят - взглядом он снова становится привычным собой, собранным и чересчур серьёзным.  
\- Это Чонин, - Чанбин кивает в сторону незнакомого пацана. - Он не опасный, если, конечно, ты не Феликс и не отливаешь в неположенных местах.  
\- Я в положенное пошёл! - тут же возмущается Феликс. - А этот набрался дурных привычек и не предупреждает о своём появлении!  
\- Я и шёл предупредить, между прочим, - невозмутимо заявляет Чонин и немедленно начинает Хёнджину нравиться. - Слушай, а ешь ты столько же, сколько пьёшь? Я на всякий случай интересуюсь.   
Феликс тянется к чониновой шее и душит его в притворном приступе гнева целую минуту, пока Чанбину не надоедает на это смотреть и он не командует окончательный подъём.

Чонин крутится вокруг Чанбина всю дорогу, выбор которой Чанбин опять никак не объясняет - сказал, туда, значит, надо туда.   
\- О чём он пришёл предупредить? - Хёнджин старается идти нога в ногу с Феликсом, мечтая о том, чтобы вечер наступил вот прямо сейчас и солнце перестало уже так палить.  
\- Про Сынмина, - пыхтит Феликс. Он тоже мечтает - чтобы у Хёнджина кончились вопросы хотя бы ненадолго. - Ну ты увидишь, сам поймешь.  
\- А я видел, - подумав, заявляет Хёнджин. - Когда по пустыне ещё ездил, он приходил. Всех вывел из себя, дал какие-то непонятные карты и в ночи испарился, будто так и надо.  
\- Ты.... видел?! - изумление Феликса отлично повышает хёнджинову самооценку. - Хён! 

А вот повторять Чанбину, когда и где он встречался с Сынмином, совсем ничего не повышает. Приходится вспоминать и людей, от которых видел мало хорошего, и вездесущие миражи, в тех местах словно стремящиеся съесть всю планету, настолько их было много, и бесконечные мёртвые - буквально, на многие дни пути ни растений, ни хотя бы ворон или пауков - пустыни.

\- Он ещё провёл нас тогда мимо миражей, - добавляет Хёнджин ко всему, уже рассказанному. - Их было столько, что проще сразу лечь и умереть, а он словно чуял, куда надо. Прямо как ты, кстати.  
\- Не как я, - дёргает плечом Чанбин. - Я только и могу, что мимо.  
Он хмурится, несмотря на отличное настроение с утра, и Хёнджину хочется что-то сделать, но он не знает, что. И всё равно не успевает придумать какую-нибудь глупость, потому что Чонин вдруг восклицает “А!” и уносится вперёд, поднимая за собой столб пыли. Возвращается он не один, чему Хёнджин частично рад, а частично совсем нет.  
\- Я знал, что ты где-то рядом, - говорит Чанбин вместо приветствия. По его тону сложно понять, что последует дальше - достанет катаны, начнёт орать, засмеётся или просто так и будет идти - Хёнджин мысленно готовит себя ко всем вариантам, хотя лично ему хотелось бы, чтобы этот Сынмин не случался как можно дольше. - Почуял тебя ещё пару дней назад.  
\- Я не подглядывал, эй! - нарочито обиженно восклицает Сынмин. - Ну если только чуть-чуть, правда!

Хёнджин фыркает так громко, что самому же становится неудобно, в ответ на что Сынмин тоже внимательно сканирует его с ног до головы и немедленно тискает Чанбина, не обращая внимания на уверенный протест.

\- Мы знали, что вы выйдете к воде, - как ни в чём не бывало продолжает он, когда протесты становятся совсем уж громкими, а тискать дальше опасно для жизни. - Твоё чутье всё ещё с тобой, это радует.   
\- Мы понятия не имели, куда идём и уж тем более куда выйдем, - Чанбин не особо пытается скрыть недовольство и врёт на ходу. - И со мной ещё два дурачка, два меча и минимум терпения.  
\- Я понял, - миролюбиво выставляет ладони перед собой Сынмин. - Но зато Чонин честно рад тебя видеть! 

Чонин показывает ему язык и ненавязчиво отпихивает от Чанбина. 

\- Мы не дурачки, - заявляет Хёнджин. - Так зачем вы оба тут?   
\- Нас ждут великие дела, - непонятно бубнит Сынмин себе под нос. - Нас ждёт-  
\- Вода? - абсолютно невежливо перебивает Феликс, вглядываясь в бликующий горизонт. - Хён, там правда вода? Прям настоящая?! 

Чанбин, принюхавшись, кивает. Через несколько десятков метров это чувствует и Хёнджин - свежесть воздуха, запах мокрой земли и песка, прохлада, такая недостижимая под безжалостно палящим солнцем. 

Сынмин говорит, что озеро безопасно, но оба, и Хёнджин и Феликс, его игнорируют и смотрят на Чанбина.   
\- Тут чисто, - соглашается Чанбин. - Да идите уже.   
Феликс первый срывается с места. С визгом, от которого закладывает уши и дёргает сердце, он влетает в прозрачную воду, на ходу выпутываясь из одежды. Хёнджин с секундным опозданием несётся следом, споткнувшись о собственные ноги и едва не падая на самом берегу.  
\- А ты? - Чанбин косится на Чонина.   
\- Не люблю воду, - пожимает тот плечами. - Лучше здесь посижу. 

Чанбин не возражает, тем более что понаблюдать за тем, как радуются Хёнджин с Феликсом возможности подурачиться и ни о чём не думать, тоже дорогого стоит. Хёнджин притапливает Феликса за макушку под воду, ржёт от восторга и сам тут же уходит на глубину, чтобы вынырнуть через десяток метров в стороне.

Красивый, отстранённо думает Чанбин, и отворачивается.

**6\. you are (me)**

Джисону снится: синее, бесконечное небо, измазанное редкими белыми кляксами облаков. Слишком синее, чтобы быть таким на самом деле, чтобы это было нормальным, но Джисон не задумывается - его переполняет безудержная радость, желание что-то делать, двигаться, бежать так, чтобы ветер позади закручивался вихрем. Он лежит под небом, раскинув руки, и ждёт, когда это желание вырвется на волю.

Джисону снится: каменистая, уже начавшая трескаться после долгой засухи тропа. Тёмно-коричневая земля по краям разломов становится серой, а трещины уходят слишком глубоко, чтобы рисковать наступать на них. Они были здесь тысячу раз, но из этой тысячи не было ни одного, когда они дошли бы до конца - казалось, у тропы его просто нет. За одной трещиной следовала другая, земля становилась камнем, камень землёй, а небо на горизонте полыхало закатом, предупреждая о том, что пора возвращаться домой.

Джисону снится: тёплая, пахнущая перегретой травой и листьями кожа. Так пахнет ладонь, которую он сжимает в своей. Так пахнет плечо, которого он касается своим. Так пахнут скулы, на которых свежая грязь и одна случайная ссадина, за которую Джисону стыдно, он не специально. Так пахнет всё, что он чувствует, - под синими небом, на бесконечной тропе, при любом закате. 

Джисону снится: Чанбин.

\- Ну ты и спать, - Минхо пялится на него, не делая ни одной попытки изобразить хоть что-то вменяемое на своём лице.  
\- Отвали, - слабо пинается Джисон, промахивается и падает с кровати на пол. - Всё из-за тебя опять!  
Громкий голос Чана с первого этажа доносит до них откровение насчёт того, что два сапога пара (и я имею ввиду именно то, что имею, понятно?!), а приглушённый смех Уджина сводит на нет зародившееся было возмущение всякими такими дурацкими откровениями.  
\- Хён! - Джисон преодолевает лестницу и коридор в рекордно короткий срок.

У хёна опять слишком сладкий кофе, но Джисон всё равно пьёт из его чашки, не обращая внимания на “Эй!” и “слипнется же, ну”.

\- У тебя-то не слипается, - справедливо подмечает он. - Вроде бы.  
\- Ты должен быть готов сегодня, - чуть покраснев, говорит Уджин. - И отдай уже мне мой кофе, тебе вон Минхо сварил ещё час назад.  
\- Сам пусть и пьёт свою байду, - пожимает плечами Джисон. - Почему не Чани-хён? Минхо ничего не умеет делать прилично.  
Я, между прочим, тоже хён, негромко замечает Минхо, выливает “байду” в раковину и демонстративно усаживается там же, на столешницу. Сейчас ещё закурит и Чан его прямо на столешнице и прибьёт. Джисону становится стыдно, совсем немного, но хватает, чтобы опять на Минхо иррационально разозлиться.

Сынмин говорит, что обе катаны всё ещё с Чанбином и что это неправильно. Ему, конечно, виднее, что правильно и что неправильно на всяких там тропах между мирами и прочих изнанках вселенских законов, но Чанбин тоже не виноват, что однажды их собственная тропа - нормальная, земная, с трещинами до неведомых глубин, вьющаяся среди деревьев и камней - закончилась в совершенно незнакомом месте. Джисоновы шуточки про рыцарей круглого стола и потерянный среди облаков Авалон были смешными ровно до тех пор, пока Чанбин не пнул его под коленку и не указал кивком на торчащую из камня рукоятку узкого, почти чёрного меча.

\- Не думай об этом, - Чан лохматит Джисону волосы, словно читает мысли. - Случайность - самый главный закон мира.

Искать Чанбин умеет с детства, всё, что угодно - конфетные заначки, чужие деньги, потерянные вещи, нужных людей. Половина их драк с Джисоном начинается из-за того, что объяснить это своё умение Чанбин не умеет. За другую половину несут ответственность острый джисонов язык и, позднее, загребущие руки. 

\- Я не думаю, - дёргается Джисон (ладонь Чана всё равно опять находит его макушку). - Просто вспомнилось. 

Мечей оказалось два, на что Джисон тут же предлагает каждому выбрать свой, хотя как выбирать, если они абсолютно одинаковые... Здесь всё одинаковое, справедливо отмечает Чанбин, разве ты не видишь? Джисон не видит, а когда понимает это - становится поздно.

\- Чонин уже там, - голос Уджина доносится как сквозь вату, приходится тряхнуть головой. - У нас примерно часов семь до начала, ну и на месте... может, часа три.

_Мы здесь часа три, а ничего не изменилось_ , подсовывает память неуверенные чанбиновы интонации. Джисон снова трясёт головой, как собака, и слышит насмешливое “гав”.  
\- Никогда так не делай! - он в одну секунду преодолевает пару метров и замирает перед Минхо и даже Чан не успевает ничего предпринять. - Это не твоё! Заткнись, ты!  
Минхо не отводит взгляда, но наверное впервые за всё время, что Джисон здесь - полгода (Минхо считает, не желая анализировать, почему), более чем достаточно для некоторых выводов - не смеётся в ответ. Он повторяет не вслух, но Джисону-то видно - всё то же г а в - и костяшки его кулаков белеют так же, как и сжатые пальцы Джисона.

(Не трогай, отталкивает Чанбин, мало ли, лучше я. Мечи выходят из камня легко и их гладкие, отполированные временем рукояти ложатся в его ладони едва ли не так же комфортно, как привычная оплётка ножей)

\- Они правда сейчас подерутся? - громким шёпотом интересуется Сынмин. - Вот это я хорошо заглянул.  
\- Никто не подерётся, - отчётливо говорит Чан и строго смотрит поверх плеча Джисона на Минхо. Потом переводит взгляд обратно на Сынмина: - А разве ты должен быть здесь?  
Сынмин явно не горит желанием отвечать, но Уджин в очередной раз спасает ситуацию, начиная лекцию о поэтапном осуществлении сложных межвременных операций и тщательном планировании оных, за которые он несёт личную ответственность, и у Сынмина есть ещё пятнадцать минут, прежде чем ему нужно будет явиться к точке выхода и согласовать параметры обеих сторон, тем более что в этот раз он идёт не один.  
\- Пятнадцать, - Джисон выцепляет единственную полезную информацию. - Пойду подышу.

От мечей (это катаны, придурок) исходило почти животное тепло, а если сжать пальцы посильнее, то можно было почувствовать, как внутри них что-то словно бьётся, как пульс или заточённый внутри дух древнего воина (сам ты придурок и ножи твои придурочные, выкину сейчас). Джисон помнит это так, как будто всё случилось максимум вчера. Океан разливается впереди гладкой сталью, гудит на самом пределе слышимости - у них дома таких океанов нет, тут Минхо прав. С ним у Джисона тоже всё на пределе.  
\- Чанбин тоже по тебе скучает, - равномерный шум волн скрадывает звуки и так практически неслышных шагов. - И тоже боится перемен.  
Джисон честно не знает, кто бесит больше - Минхо с его приставаниями или Сынмин с его занудством.  
\- Ничего Чанбин не боится, - просто чтобы хоть что-то возразить, отвечает он.  
Сынмин встаёт рядом и долго смотрит на воду, прозрачную у берега и резко темнеющую вдали.  
\- Все боятся, - непривычно серьёзно говорит он. - Поэтому я заберу у него мечи и он сделает единственный возможный выбор, тем более что ответ он уже нашёл.

Нельзя ничего переиграть заново, иначе, чем оно уже случилось, Джисон отлично знает. Всё уже произошло и двигаться можно только вперёд, оставляя прошлое в памяти, но разве кто-то вроде Сынмина может понять, как тяжело это даётся.

\- Какой ещё ответ?  
\- К счастью, - скалится Сынмин, - не такой, как у тебя, потому что Минхо реально невыносимый.

К его собственному счастью, пятнадцать минут как раз заканчиваются и он уматывает с берега быстрее, чем Джисон разворачивается, чтобы как следует ему врезать, а очередная волна накатывается на мокрый, уже отяжелевший песок.

Даже Уджин не может ему толком объяснить, что эти катаны такое. Джисон пересказывал сто раз, как всё было, вспомнил чуть ли не каждый их шаг, каждое действие, и своё и Чанбина, - формулировка про “компактификацию более высоких измерений и их спонтанную развёртку во внешний мир” ничуть не лучше, чем “хэй, а может это и правда эскалибур или даже кусанаги”. Его родной мир умирает, иначе это состояние вырождения не назовёшь, но Сынмин - тогда Джисон встречается с ним в первый раз - говорит, что пока катаны с Чанбином, ему ничего не грозит. А теперь он говорит, что заберёт их, потому что пришло время делать выбор.

\- Знать бы, где таких придурков делают, - вздыхает Джисон, - скомпактифицировал бы всю планету в первую очередь.

Он возвращается домой, мимоходом задумываясь, что теперь это звучит совсем обычно и почти не царапает. Домой. Где жизнерадостный Чан, всегда готовый поддержать или отвесить пинка в зависимости от ситуации, где вся последняя техника для изучения хоть этого мира, хоть любого другого, отмеченного в каталогах как “пригодный к исследованиям”, где иногда даже Уджин, спокойный, умный и заменяющий Джисону сразу и маму, и папу и старшего брата.  
\- Продышался?

Минхо по-прежнему сидит на столешнице с самым кислым видом, на который только способен. Он тоже - дом. Ну или что-то такое, невыразимое адекватными словами. 

\- Ты не пойдёшь? - Джисону странно это чувствовать, но если бы Минхо был рядом, ему было бы спокойней.  
\- Нет, - Минхо демонстративно ковыряет под ногтями новым кухонным ножом. - Чего я там забыл.  
\- Посмотреть на новый мир? - предполагает Джисон. - На Чанбина? На Феликса хотя бы?  
Минхо смотрит на него поверх лезвия, крутя его то в одну сторону, то в другую.  
\- Я помню Феликса, - говорит он наконец. - А запоминать Чанбина не хочу.

Джисон в последний момент прикусывает язык, не спрашивая, откуда у Минхо такая неприязнь к человеку, с которым он даже не знаком и никогда, судя по всему, не будет.

**7\. i am (you)**

У Сынмина от одного плеча вниз до солнечного сплетения тянется идеально ровный шрам, тёмно-розового цвета с белыми краями, словно совсем свежий, хотя и не похоже, чтобы он доставлял ему какие-то неудобства. Хёнджин неприкрыто пялится на него, пока одевается, и с трудом удерживает вопросы, которые просто-таки физически уже ощущает на кончике языка.  
\- Ты всё правильно думаешь, - смеётся Сынмин, ничуть не смущаясь такого разглядывания. - Однажды я познакомился с Хару.  
\- С кем? - на автомате переспрашивает Хёнджин.  
Глаза у Сынмина становятся чуть круглее, как и рот, принимающий форму чёткого “о”.  
\- Он вообще, что-ли, тебе ничего не рассказывает? - относительная чистая футболка надёжно укрывает шрам, но Сынмин натягивает поверх ещё одну и заталкивает ненужный пока свитер в рюкзак. - Хару - правая катана. Весна. 

У них ещё и имена. Хёнджин зарывается носком кроссовка в желтоватый приозёрный песок. 

\- Аки - левая, осень, - Чонин подкрадывается тихо, как привидение. - Но это не его мечи и вообще, не мечи. 

За Чонином вырисовывается Феликс и лицо у него настолько виноватое, насколько оно может быть. Чанбин демонстративно стоит в отдалении, прямой и тонкий, как эти самые его-не-его мечи-не-мечи, и по его виду сложно что-то сказать. Потом он разворачивается и через несколько секунд только лёгкое дрожание воздуха напоминает о том, что там кто-то стоял. Феликс вслед не дёргается, значит, всё нормально.

\- Ой, - соображает Чонин. - Ты не знал, что ли?  
\- Нет, он не знал! - вырывается у Феликса, но он тут же прикусывает язык, причём не метафорически. - Оййй. Но я пы раффкасал, фесно!  
Феликс прирождённый идиот и, в общем-то, это лучший друг, которого можно себе пожелать, но если бы у Хёнджина был выбор... хотя, возможно, это всё последствия конца света, в самом деле, раз уж Феликс говорит, что был прямо там. Глупо ожидать объяснений от Чанбина, пока между ними всё так неясно и вообще никак, но этот-то, светящийся независимо от наличия солнца в небе, мог бы и не скрытничать, столько времени уже вместе, а всё туда же - сплошные тайны.  
\- Чанбини-хён прав, он реально смешной, - улыбается Сынмин и поясняет на вопросительный взгляд Феликса: - Он думает, ты светишься, потому что радиоактивный.   
\- Я так не думаю! - возмущается Хёнджин и тут же палится: - Ты что, мысли читаешь?!   
\- Да чего тут читать-то, - Сынмин ещё больше расплывается в улыбке. - Могу тебя успокоить, Феликс светится сам по себе, никакие урано-плутониевые следы тут ни при чем. 

Манера объяснений у него такая, что хочется стукнуть.

\- Он, собственно, потому и привязан к Чанбину, - не то чтобы Сынмин сжаливается, скорее, продолжает веселиться, глядя на выражение лица Хёнджина, - потому что Чанбин ищет выход. Это я могу пройти везде, а они - нет.  
Хёнджин понимает каждое слово по отдельности, но все вместе они не несут для него никакого смысла.  
\- Тебе стоит спросить Чанбина про конец света, я вам не нанимался тут всем всё объяснять, - Сынмин наблюдает за ним с тем интересом, с каким энтомолог мог бы рассматривать нового любопытного жука. - Или Феликса про миры, он, между прочим, как раз с другой стороны.

На какой-то краткий миг душевной слабости Хёнджину хочется послать их всех подальше, отмотать время назад и никогда ни с кем не встречаться. Но Сынмин по-прежнему здесь, Чонин закапывает в песок неудачно подлетевшую к нему стрекозу, а Феликс, смирившись, ждёт неизбежных вопросов.

\- С другой стороны? - поэтому слабость подождёт. - Выход?   
\- Есть теория, что миров намного больше, чем один, - Феликс смотрит опять куда-то сквозь. - Точнее, это не теория, это факт.   
Сынмин с чувством выполненного долга отходит в сторону, прихватывая Чонина. Тот возмущённо шипит, что вообще-то он взрослый и равноправный участник процесса мирового взаимодействия в самом широком смысле этой фразы, а в некоторых аспектах понимает побольше всяких там Сынминов, действующих чаще по наитию, чем по науке, но замолкает, наткнувшись на сердито сведённые брови, и послушно идёт следом.   
\- А выход... Ну, первый был там, где всё случилось, - Феликс трёт глаза ладонями, словно собирается расплакаться. - Его больше нет, но могут быть другие, и в мой мир, теоретически, тоже. 

Не сказать, что для Хёнджина это всё объясняет или происходящее становится понятней, но он вдруг осознаёт, что подспудно чего-то такого и ожидал. Откровения, что всё не то, чем кажется, и что всё было не так, как говорили, и что у всех событий есть такая причина, которая оправдывает эти самые события.

Феликса же словно прорывает. Он рассказывает всё подряд - и почему светится (когда что-то переносится из одной вселенной в другую, то только так и можно понять, что оно нездешнее, только надо уметь смотреть), и почему таскается с Чанбином (во-первых, я чувствую ответственность, что бы он там не говорил, во-вторых, однажды мы найдём способ уйти, тут же всё умирает, ты разве не понял ещё?), и свою версию истории обеих катан (тут вообще муть такая, потому что Чанбин должен был найти явно не их, но что-то пошло не так и в итоге сам видишь).  
\- Ага, - кивает Хёнджин. Конечно, он видит. Правда, понимает по-прежнему меньше половины. - А чего сразу-то было всё не рассказать?  
\- А ты бы сразу и поверил? - Феликс чуть виновато смотрит на него и вздыхает. - Хён вот нет, и даже я, зная, что к чему, в первые дни верить просто не хотел.

Про Джисона он тоже трындит теперь без остановки: то, что знает сам и то, что успел додумать или нафантазировать; какой Джисон был до конца света (но тут бы хён тебе, конечно, побольше рассказал, только лучше всё равно не спрашивай); какой он предположительно сейчас; как ему живётся в мире, который почти двадцать лет был домом для Феликса, а теперь вынужденный дом для него и, скорее всего, таким теперь останется навсегда.  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты с ним чуть ли не полжизни провёл, - кривится Хёнджин. Его штормит изнутри от всех этих рассказов мазохистской смесью интереса и нежелания узнавать подробности.   
\- Мы даже не встречались, - отмахивается Феликс. - Но у меня ощущение, что я действительно знаю его. Думаю, у него такое же.  
\- А Чанбин? - с некоторой заминкой спрашивает Хёнджин. - Чанбин-хён, что у него с Джисоном? Почему он никогда не рассказывает мне о нём?

Феликс смотрит на него со странным выражением и даже его веснушки, кажется, понимают, какие Хёнджин задаёт неподходящие вопросы.

\- Вот тебе загадка, - спустя почти минуту говорит он. - Что, по-твоему, интересней: то, что хён не говорит о Джисоне, или то, что он не говорит о нём именно тебе?

Ответа Хёнджин так и не находит. Слишком много информации, слишком велика вероятность выдать желаемое за действительное, да и вообще весь прошедший день как-то слишком.

Чанбин возвращается поздно, проверяет, безопасно ли они устроились на ночлег, и отмахивается от вопросов про Сынмина и Чонина - рядом, всё нормально, утром поговорим. Хёнджину хочется поговорить сейчас, но он так явно трусит подойди, что Чанбину становится смешно. Учитывая, сколько времени тот проводит с Феликсом, никто бы не удивился, начнись между ними что-то эдакое. Чанбин пытается представить их вместе, память подсовывает совсем другое “вместе”, а тянущее чувство внутри, ничуть не ставшее слабее с того дня, когда он встретил Хёнджина, завязывает всё это в тяжёлый узел.   
\- Он тебе нравится? - прямо спрашивает Чанбин. - Ты поэтому боишься подойти?  
\- Кто? - удивление в голосе настолько искреннее, что Чанбин заинтересованно смотрит на Хёнджина, с трудом подавляя в себе желание протянуть руку и стереть пыльный след под глазом там, где родинка.   
Ему всё ещё хочется суметь обмануть себя и не признаваться ни в чём.   
\- Феликс, - поясняет он. - У него такое свойство, всем нравиться. Некоторым даже очень.  
\- Нет, - хмурится Хёнджин. - То есть да, но нет, не в том смысле.  
Теперь хмурится Чанбин, потому что всё идёт к тому, что никакого самообмана не получится.  
\- И вообще-то мне нравится, но не Феликс, - Хёнджин решительно встаёт рядом и чувствует себя максимально неловко. - И я хотел сказать тебе спасибо.  
Не стоит, всем своим видом показывает Чанбин, лучше просто откуси себе язык и замолчи, но то, что эта суровость напускная, понятно обоим.  
\- Надо было сразу, но ты не подпускаешь, - не останавливается Хёнджин. - Можно я тебя обниму?

В его руках могло бы поместиться три Чанбина и ещё осталось место, но Хёнджин обнимает одного и так осторожно, что Чанбин смиряется с этим фактом как с неизбежным и просто ждёт, когда тому надоест.

\- Уже всё, отпусти, - он всё-таки не выдерживает. - Я понял, всегда пожалуйста.  
\- Всегда-всегда? - Хёнджин пробует улыбнуться и на удивление получается очень легко, потому что он всё ещё не отпускает Чанбина. - И всё расскажешь?  
Тот больно бьёт его в живот и отходит на шаг в сторону, как только Хёнджин складывается пополам.  
\- Расскажу, если Феликс ещё не вывалил на тебя всё, что знает, - задумчиво говорит Чанбин. - У него миллион причин для всего, может, и для нашей встречи есть какая.

Конечно, есть - кто-то ведь должен смотреть за тобой, пока ты смотришь за всеми. По крайней мере, Хёнджин собирался сказать именно так.

\- Может, нас свела судьба, - вместо этого произносит его рот. - Тебя и меня.

Он ожидает чего угодно, от катаны в спину до откровенной усмешки, но никак не тяжёлого молчания, повисшего в воздухе. Потом Чанбин подходит к нему и смотрит, прикусив губу, так, что внутри у Хёнджина что-то замирает. Чанбин тянется рукой к его шее и осторожно касается пальцами пониже затылка, у самой кромки роста волос.   
\- Вот здесь, - тихо говорит он. - Здесь был яд.   
\- А, - Хёнджин слышит, как его собственное сердце отбивает бумм бумм, ничего больше, только этот звук и голос Чанбина.   
\- Ты должен был умереть, - Чанбин не убирает пальцы, едва заметно поглаживая кожу, и когда до Хёнджина это доходит, ему становится совсем плохо. - Но я бы не допустил.   
\- Почему? - севшим голосом спрашивает Хёнджин. 

Чанбин всё так же рядом и не убирает руку, но его взгляд меняется и воздух вокруг и само ощущение себя в пространстве и времени. А потом ночное небо взрывается фейерверком - самым кошмарным фейерверком в жизни Хёнджина - и недавнее озеро становится окном миража, распахивающимся сразу во все стороны. Блять, успевает подумать Хёнджин, я ведь сегодня не собирался умирать. 

**8\. we were (there)**

\- Ну ты и лось, - Феликс кидает в него лёгким камешком, явно не в первый раз. - Еле дотащил тебя.   
\- Лоси вымерли лет десять назад, - сипит Хёнджин. - Ещё до конца света.  
\- Вот и я так думал, - кивает Феликс, - а оказалось, что нет.   
Хёнджин прислушивается к своим ощущениям - вроде нигде не сломано, но синяков наверняка по всему телу хватает, и щека липкая. Он проводит ладонью, смотрит - красное - и брезгливо вытирает её о штанину.  
\- А где Чанбин? - его простреливает запоздалой тревогой.   
\- Там, - кивает Феликс себе за спину, и добавляет: - С ним всё в порядке.  
\- А Чонин?  
\- Тоже снаружи.  
Хёнджин по голосу чувствует, что Феликс не договаривает, но боль под рёбрами и на щеке не даёт сосредоточиться.   
\- А Сынмин...  
\- Там все, - непонятно говорит Феликс. - Вставай аккуратнее, эй!

Приходить в себя со второго захода становится не самой лучшей привычкой. Хёнджин осторожно поднимается, перетягивает рёбра оставленным кем-то куском ткани и выбирается наружу. Половина озера и земли рядом с ним напоминает незнакомый сплав чего-то, похожего на желе или не до конца застывший янтарь, в воздухе пахнет озоном, но в остальном мир всё тот же, по крайней мере на первый взгляд.

Там действительно все. И Чанбин (без видимых травм, с облегчением отмечает Хёнджин), и Сынмин, стоящий чуть в стороне с незнакомым парнем - у того такое уморительно серьёзное выражение лица, что Хёнджин невольно хмыкает и тут же хватается за бок, и Чонин, короткими перебежками носящийся от одного к другому и периодически к Феликсу. У Хёнджина двоится в глазах и он трёт их до тех пор, пока не понимает - глаза ни при чём, они всё видят правильно.

\- Джисон, уймись! - командует ещё один незнакомый одновременно с Чанбином.  
\- Унялся, - пыхтит Джисон, останавливаясь перед ними. - Чани-хён, а иди к Феликсу, а?

Раздвоение закрепляется окончательно и Хёнджин чувствует, как в его голове щёлкает, словно стрелки часов, узнавание. 

Тик.   
Джисон - пониже его, но быстрый и гибкий, похожий на пойманный в ловушку ветер, взъерошенный и рот до ушей. 

Так.   
Чанбин - улыбается так широко и счастливо, как никогда до этого, чтобы через секунду отвесить по взъерошенному затылку со всей силы. 

Тик.   
Джисон - мажет по чужой щеке губами, уворачиваясь от следующей затрещины, и говорит, не переставая. 

Так.   
Чанбин - смотрит. Смотрит. Смотрит. Смотрит. 

\- У тебя глаза вытекут, если будешь так пялиться, - заявляет Сынмин и хлопает Хёнджина по плечу. - Ой прости, забыл, что ты немного пострадал.   
\- Да ничего, - шипит Хёнджин, но пялиться на всякий случай перестаёт.   
\- Возможно, тебе тоже лучше пока не отсвечивать, как Минхо, - непонятно продолжает Сынмин. - И нервы целее, да и так уже половину пропустил.   
\- Почему бы не перестать отсвечивать тебе? - беззлобно спрашивает Хёнджин.   
Сынмин смеётся и уходит от ответа в прямом смысле - с разбегу запрыгивает на Чанбина со спины под возмущённые вопли Феликса и угрожающие - Джисона, и явно чувствует себя лучше кого бы то ни было.

Хёнджин не уверен, что и в самом деле хочет это всё видеть. Он ловит на себе изучающие взгляды Джисона и двух его друзей, и непонятный (сердитый? виноватый?..) взгляд Чанбина, и у него болит отбитое ребро, а то и два, и всё ещё саднит содранная на щеке кожа.   
\- Солнце скоро сядет, - Феликс подходит и осторожно стирает пальцем грязь с его виска. - И всё закончится.   
\- Ага, - Хёнджин даже не вслушивается. Всё закончится, так или иначе.  
Грязь на виске такая же, как у Чанбина на подбородке, за который его со смехом прихватывает Джисон и мотает чанбиновой головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Тот, который серьёзней, это Уджин, - в голосе Феликса слышится непривычная мягкость. - А который сам не против упороться, но слишком ответственный для этого, это Чан. Они умеют соединять миры, но для этого им всегда нужен третий. 

Хёнджин всё ещё не вслушивается, но Феликс рассказывает просто так, не ожидая от него какой-то реакции, а потом ещё и машет всем, чтобы подошли, и говорит, что это - Хёнджин, лучшее, что осталось в этом мире, ну, кроме Чанбини-хёна, конечно же, а это - лучшие хёны на свете, да, оба сразу, а это - Джисон, хотя все и так уже это поняли, а теперь да, он заткнётся, потому что, действительно, всё это можно рассказать потом. 

Не будет никакого потом, мрачно думает Хёнджин, усаживаясь у самой кромки той части озера, где янтарь уже застыл до состояния камня, и даже не пытаясь перестать чувствовать себя лишним. Солнце закатывается за горизонт, светится тусклой оранжевой полоской, но и та через несколько минут тоже исчезает. Он пробует отвлечь себя попытками понять, как связан Сынмин и миражи, или зачем катанам имена и почему именно такие, или что ему делать дальше, куда пойти и, главное, зачем.

Смех Джисона вклинивается в невесёлые размышления и он такой заразительный, что хочется улыбнуться помимо воли, и Хёнджин улыбнулся бы, если бы не чувствовал себя лишним. 

\- Ты как? - Чанбин останавливается перед ним, чуть покачиваясь с носка на пятку.   
Хёнджин неопределённо пожимает плечами. Что он тут может ответить, интересно. Чанбин вопросительно гнёт брови и, наверное, была не была. Два раза-то не убьёт.   
\- Между вами что-то есть? - спрашивает Хёнджин, мысленно готовясь умереть. - Между тобой и Джисоном?   
Глаза напротив становятся совсем тёмными и ночь тут вообще ни при чем.   
\- Ну... как сказать, - осторожно отвечает Чанбин. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Ты чего, дурак, хочется поинтересоваться Хёнджину.   
\- Вы такие разные, я раньше не встречал настолько отличающихся людей, - вместо этого говорит он. Настолько непохожих.

Чанбин и Феликс тоже разные - как небо и земля или, там, как солнце и чёрная дыра - но с Джисоном совсем иначе. Как будто они из разных вселенных, причем только с Чанбином - между собой и Джисоном Хёнджин особых различий не чувствует, да и Феликс с этим энерджайзером на одной волне, и остальные. Самое смешное, что как раз с Джисоном у Чанбина одна вселенная, единственная и неповторимая. С другой стороны, у Хёнджина вселенная тоже эта же самая, поэтому.

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, - замечает Чанбин.  
\- А я вообще первый спросил, - обиженно, но справедливо замечает Хёнджин. - Так есть?  
Чанбин вытаскивает катаны - на этот раз из ремней, охватывающих его через всю спину крест накрест - аккуратно укладывает их на землю и садится рядом.  
\- Нет.

Хёнджин не верит. Хочет верить так сильно, что внутри всё сводит, и не может. Потому что ни на кого Чанбин так не смотрит, как на Джисона. Хёнджин тоже на Чанбина смотрит так, как ни на кого больше, и сам понимает это особенно ясно именно сейчас.  
\- Феликс говорил, когда ты ищешь, то чувствуешь что-то особенное, - Хёнджин отворачивается в небо, машинально отмечая рисунки созвездий, которые ещё помнит. - Если ты искал Джисона, то почему нашёл меня?  
\- По-моему, ты ударился головой сильнее, чем другими частями тела, - огрызается Чанбин. В темноте не видно, чтобы он покраснел, но Хёнджину почему-то думается именно так. - Я тебя не искал.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - знакомые созвездия заканчиваются. - А теперь что, должен ещё и потерять?

Чонин предусмотрительно кашляет, прежде чем подойти поближе. 

\- Времени мало, - говорит он. - Совсем.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы удержать Чанбина от язвительного ответа, который наверняка уже наготове. Хёнджин глушит собственную язвительность, когда Чанбин уходит, и ворочающуюся внутри обиду, и весь тот клубок чувств, который что распутывай, что нет - итог наверняка не изменится.  
\- Изменится, - Чонин уважительно поднимает с земли обе катаны и ловко прячет их себе за спину. - Нет ничего постоянного.  
\- Есть, - из чистого упрямства возражает Хёнджин.  
\- Тогда тем более всё изменится, - в глазах Чонина, очень похожих на лезвия всё тех же катан, мелькает искреннее расположение и желание поддержать. - На вот, отдашь Чанбину потом.

Тяжёлый свёрток едва не падает на землю, Хёнджин рефлекторно ловит его в последний момент и ойкает - один из ножей выскальзывает и остриём царапает ему палец. Когда потом, хочет спросить он у Чонина, разве не будет никакого потом, разве вы не собираетесь все вместе в тот чудесный дивный мир - и только через несколько минут до него доходит.

Джисон разговаривает с Чанбином тихо и они стоят так далеко, что Хёнджину не разобрать слов, но Джисон вдруг смотрит прямо на него, а потом подмигивает и говорит слова, которые от него Хёнджин услышать не ожидает. Он и не слышит - читает по губам, скорее догадываясь о смысле.

Чан настойчиво тащит Джисона на себя. В небе уже разгоняется круговерть цветов и вспышек, а перспектива то и дело съезжает с привычных пропорций. Граница закрывается, тает в ненадёжный мираж, чтобы чуть позже исчезнуть окончательно или превратиться в кусок мёртвого во всех смыслах пространства. Чонин ещё в самом начале пытался объяснить, как это всё происходит, но после слов про асимптотическую свободу кварков и информационно-тепловое излучение Хёнджин совершенно неконтролируемо вздохнул и признал, что некоторые вещи выше его человеческого понимания. Сынмин выше его человеческого понимания. И Чонин выше его человеческого понимания. И всякие концы света тоже.

Ножи тянут его ладонь вниз - их слишком много, куда девять штук, ну серьёзно - и Хёнджин опять отворачивается, не желая ничего видеть и надеясь, что на этот раз обойдётся без землетрясений и новых травм. 

**9\. you are (mine)**

\- Это нормально, если я тебе нравлюсь, - заявляет Минхо. - Но можешь пока не говорить всем, я подожду.  
\- Ты мне никак вообще не нравишься, - тут же отвечает Джисон.   
Минхо хмурит свои идеальные брови - не сходится пазл, засада - и наклоняет голову набок, выжидая.  
\- Точнее, ты мне неправильно не нравишься, - поправляет себя Джисон, подумав. - Не нравишься так, что слов не хватает выразить, как. 

Засада отменяется, но сложности остаются.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, в чём суть двойного отрицания? - на всякий случай интересуется Минхо.  
Джисон вскидывается на него, уже готовый высказать кучу ненужных слов, но взгляд Минхо, в противовес его тону, грустный и очень мягкий.  
\- Я не хочу ничего понимать, - и из Джисона словно разом вынимают все стержни. Всё, что ещё как-то его держало. - Не хочу. Ничего. Понимать. Не хочу!

Ему ничего не снится, никаких кошмаров, и вообще он не спит, но Минхо всё равно обнимает его, гладит по спине, приговаривая всё ту же ерунду, что повторяет каждую ночь, и так же, как и каждую ночь, Джисон в итоге цепляется за него, потому что не в состоянии выдержать свои внутренние метания в одиночку.

Возвращаться оказалось тяжело. Не физически - когда за тобой присматривают сразу двое, опасность вывалиться опять в океан или куда похуже почти нулевая. Чан выводит их точно к побережью, в паре метров знакомо шумит прибой, а в лёгкой дымке чуть дальше видно дом. Уджин остаётся на какое-то время снаружи - Джисон успевает заметить рядом с ним Чонина, одного, зато с обоими мечами за спиной - и он бы тоже остался снаружи, потому что так можно представить, что Чанбин тоже всё ещё рядом, что всё ещё можно просто развернуться и увидеть самого лучшего на всём свете человека.   
\- Пойдём, - тянет его Чан. - Это невыносимо, я знаю, но ты справишься.

Джисону бы его уверенность. Он наблюдает - через окно второго этажа видно и волны, и большую часть береговой линии - как Уджин что-то говорит, то и дело размахивая руками, как Чонин его внимательно слушает, стараясь встать так, чтобы вода его не касалась, как из-за его спины выглядывают две чёрных рукояти, притягивающие к себе словно магнитом и взгляд, и воспоминания.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, - Чан протягивает ему кофе, но Джисон отрицательно мотает головой. - С _ним_ тоже всё будет хорошо.   
\- Почему всё так... так? - ни к кому не обращаясь, спрашивает Джисон. - Я всё думаю, если бы мечи вытащил я, что-то изменилось бы?  
\- Ну, - Чан встает рядом, чуть покачиваясь с носка на пятку, и тоже наблюдает, только не понятно, за кем. - Если верить Сынмину, мечи сами выбирают, кто их активирует. Не доказуемо, но я ему верю.   
Джисону хочется разбить чашку с кофе, стекло, непоколебимое чаново спокойствие - хоть что-нибудь, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.   
\- Может, есть разница, какой берёшь первым, а какой вторым, но это вряд ли, - Чан наверняка понимает всё, что творится внутри Джисона, даже то, что тот сам не может сформулировать. - И они всегда появляются там, где должен начаться распад, это неизбежно. 

Джисон, не удержавшись, шмыгает носом и тут же утирает его рукавом. Память подсовывает растерянное лицо Чанбина в тот первый момент, когда их начало растаскивать в разные стороны, и тут же следом - в насмешку - как Сынмин мечтательно гладит свежий шрам и знаешь, Джисони, твой друг такой неприветливый, я наверное больше к нему не пойду. 

\- Как ты можешь говорить, что всё будет хорошо, - глаза противно щиплет. - Ты и Уджин, и Минхо... да откуда вам знать?   
Чан успокаивающе гладит его по плечу. Чонин в это же время переводит взгляд с Уджина прямо на них и Джисону кажется, что он улыбается и что-то говорит, но в глазах всё немного плывёт и приходится вытирать теперь и их. Когда он снова смотрит на берег, там уже никого нет.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, почему одну называют Хару, а другую Аки, - наконец, говорит Чан. - И мне Сынмин этого тоже так и не объяснил.   
Он оставляет его в компании остывающего кофе и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Какие-то вещи от этого нового знания встают в голове Джисона на место, к каким-то появляется ещё больше вопросов, но легче - примириться с тем, что встреча была действительно последней, с тем, что теперь жизнь окончательно не одна на двоих, а своя у каждого, что у Чанбина теперь есть этот Хёнджин и даже Феликс и столько возможностей - легче не стало. 

\- Ну и как там?   
У него тоже много всего есть, Джисон знает, много такого, чего он даже не заслужил ещё.  
\- Прекрасно, - интересно, заслужит ли, после всего. - Пришёл позлорадствовать?  
Он слышит шаги - Минхо никогда не скрывается - и ожидает очередного язвительного ответа, но никак не объятия со спины.  
\- Нет, - можно даже почувствовать, как Минхо отрицательно мотает головой. - Хотя, конечно, знал, чем всё кончится. И ты знал, просто ты упёртый. Мне это и нравится.

Джисон думает, что лучше бы он не искал дороги обратно, лучше бы послушался всех советов, что давали ему старшие, лучше бы принял побыстрее этот мир и всё, что он ему предлагает, вместо бессмысленных метаний от одной точки выхода к другой и нервных срывов на Сынмина, потому что Сынмину, как правило, весело наблюдать и сложно посоветовать что-то дельное. А теперь он стоит, абсолютно расклеившись, и его снова - как и всегда - успокаивает Минхо. Снова обнимает, снова разворачивает к себе, снова говорит, что Джисон никогда не останется один - не в этом мире, ну или, по крайней мере, пока в этом самом мире есть Минхо. 

\- Зато ты мне не нравишься, - упрямо бубнит Джисон. - Никак, никогда, вообще.  
Слишком много отрицаний на одного меня, хмыкает Минхо, и ему действительно интересно, сколько ещё Джисон продолжит упорствовать, прежде чем признает, что тоже привязался. Но Джисона срывает в истерику, доламывает окончательным пониманием того, что он здесь - навсегда - и Минхо больше не говорит про “нравишься” и запрещает себе чего-то ждать, пусть даже Джисон всё так же его не отталкивает и всё так же успокоить его только Минхо и способен.

После всех истерик и “не хочу ничего понимать” внутри становится оглушительно пусто. Джисон лениво ковыряет вилкой в завтраке и Чан даже не пытается вытряхнуть его из этого состояния.   
\- Ты куда? - но Минхо он цепляет за рукав так резко, что половина чая из чашки выплёскивается на пол.  
\- Да ну хён! - забывшись, огрызается Минхо. - Блин, я только заварил нормальный!   
Чан не отпускает и выразительно поднимает брови. Зануда.   
\- Здесь слишком уныло, - громче, чем можно было бы, говорит Минхо. - Сдохнуть можно.   
Джисон никак не реагирует и Минхо тоже пожимает плечами - видишь, я ни при чем, отпусти и дай спокойно упиться сливочным улуном прошлогоднего сбора. Он упивается им точно так же, как Джисон собственной депрессией, но Чан благоразумно не указывает на это соответствие.

Океан дышит - волна-вдох, волна-выдох - оседает солью на коже и лёгких. Дома воздух был совсем другой, думает Джисон, был так давно, а теперь там пахнет пустотой и умиранием. Чанбин сказал, что он вырос - и неудивительно, с перекосом-то в три месяца (Уджин по-прежнему называет это “некритичной величиной”, но что он понимает), и приглаживал его непослушные вихры, не обращая внимания на то, что все на них смотрят. Чанбин сказал, что ни разу не переставал в него верить, и не перестанет никогда. Чанбин сказал, что и без катан сумеет выбраться откуда угодно, ведь его способность искать никогда не зависела от чего-то внешнего, только от того, что внутри. Чанбин вообще непривычно много говорил, а потом отвернулся и в его взгляде, в том, как он смотрел _не_ на него, было такое, что Джисону стало и больнее и спокойнее.

Океан разговаривает, тоже - шорохом по песку, белой пеной, своим не поддающимся изучению голосом, идущим из невообразимых глубин. Этот голос так завораживает, думается Джисону, что он мог бы и не выплыть, в тот самый первый раз. Может и сейчас, достаточно просто не захотеть. Джисон закрывает глаза и соль океана внутри смешивается с той, что не получается до конца выплакать. С той, что надо носить в себе, может быть, всегда - как память и как нить, соединяющую его с прошлым, которое однажды может обернуться другим, ни на что не похожим будущим.

Комната Минхо на первом этаже - он не любит высоту (а ещё кофе, недоказанные теории, божественное вмешательство, придурков и миллион других вещей) - но Джисон в ней за всё время был максимум раза три и то не присматривался.   
\- Чего тебе, - Минхо даже не отрывается от компьютера. - Чани дальше по коридору.   
\- Я не к нему, - пальцы так ловко и со знанием дела соединяют какие-то точки и линии в разноцветные диаграммы сразу на нескольких мониторах, что Джисон подвисает. - А это что?   
Минхо заканчивает свою загадочную схему, больше всего похожую на иссечённую кучей плоскостей трубу, и только после этого разворачивается. Джисону под его пристальным взглядом становится неуютно.  
\- Я на берегу был, - смотреть на трубу проще, чем на Минхо, хотя быстро начинает болеть голова - слишком давит непривычной геометрией. - Не чтобы топиться, просто, чтобы отпустить всё. Так чего это такое?  
Взгляд смягчается, но совсем чуть-чуть.   
\- Уджин мозг, Чан проводник, я - страховка, - не то чтобы особо стремится объяснить Минхо. - Ну и как там, на берегу?

Всё сразу становится яснее, когда начинаешь смотреть и слушать то, что происходит здесь, а не за много километров и дней в невообразимой дали. Уджин делает так, чтобы всё стало возможным, Чан осуществляет эту возможность. Джисон и раньше догадывался, не знал только, что Чан тоже не отсюда, и что самую незаметную и самую муторную работу выполняет как раз Минхо. 

\- На берегу хорошо, у тебя тут дышать нечем, - кривится Джисон и садится поближе. - Научишь меня?  
\- Страховать? - удержать неподдельное удивление в голосе Минхо не успевает и сам же на себя злится. - Это скучное занятие, поверь мне.  
Джисон придвигается ещё на пару сантиметров и чуть наклоняется вперёд.  
\- Во-первых, ты же этим занимаешься, значит, и я смогу, - где-то в глубине его глаз начинает искрить то самое, что зацепило Минхо с самой первой встречи. - Во-вторых, я верю тебе во всём остальном, значит, в этом могу для разнообразия и не поверить.

Что ты знаешь о разнообразии, фыркает Минхо, но двусмысленность фразы и момента не очень сочетаются. Он смотрит на упрямо сведённые в линию брови, на чуть недовольно наморщенный нос - потому что какого хрена тут ещё раздумывать, в самом деле - и на губы, изнутри прикушенную нижнюю, отчего верхняя забавно выпирает и хочется ткнуть в нее пальцем. 

\- Эй, ну! - Джисон перехватывает палец и в итоге зажимает в кулаке всю ладонь Минхо. - Так научишь меня?   
Зачем, хочется спросить Минхо. Это ужасно ответственное занятие, и со временем действительно становится невыносимо просто сидеть на одном месте и смотреть за тем, как новые открытия, новые вызовы и впечатления достаются другим, но никогда - тебе, пусть даже ты и являешься незаменимым звеном в этой давно сложившейся цепочке.  
\- Это скучно и выматывает, - вместо этого говорит он. - И ты всегда на одном месте, в отличие от тех, кого ведёшь.   
Джисон улыбается самым краешком губ, но смотрит по-прежнему серьёзно.   
\- Ты можешь, значит, и я смогу. 

Это вовсе не означает, что причины делать то, что делаешь, у нас одинаковые, думает Минхо. Есть же разница между осознанным выбором и вынужденным, между призванием и... и другим призванием. Джисон это ветер, это дух свободы и поиска, это как если бы у шила в заднице или способности вляпываться в приключения было научное обоснование, то оно состояло бы из одного слова - Джисон. Может, поэтому к нему так и тянет. 

\- И я буду рядом с тобой, - тут же добавляет Джисон. - Не так уж и скучно будет, мне кажется.   
Минхо, засунув все рефлексии поглубже, наклоняется к нему.   
\- И ты не будешь пытаться снова? - спрашивает он, подозрительно щурясь. - Искать его?   
\- Нет, - не отводит взгляда Джисон. - Я уже всё нашёл.   
Наверняка это какой-то очередной его безумный план по возвращению к Чанбину или поиску очередного прохода в родной мир, пусть тот хоть сто раз по сто умирает. Или новый виток депрессии, в её активной фазе (бывают ли у депрессий активные фазы, фоном мелькает мысль, надо спросить у Чана). Или Джисон действительно имеет ввиду то, что имеет, но после всех попыток достучаться это кажется таким нереальным.  
\- Ты в порядке? - на всякий случай спрашивает Минхо и тянется свободной ладонью ко лбу Джисона. - Ты точно не хлебнул океанской воды? Не заболел? Не-  
Он не договаривает, потому что Джисон снова прикусывает губу - на этот раз не свою и очень легко, словно пробует - как это будет.   
\- В полном, - он всё ещё серьёзен и этот факт заслуживает такого же несомненного внимания, как и все остальные, с ним связанные. - Хён.

И он в первый раз называет Минхо хёном. И шаг навстречу сам тоже делает впервые.

**10\. i am (your)**

Миражи почти не пугают - не так, как раньше. Теперь, когда Хёнджин смотрит на них как на возможные выходы к иным пространствам, становится понятнее и то, почему их всё больше, и то, почему всё сложнее удержать себя от шага в эту неизвестность. Мир умирает, Хёнджин знает теперь точно, и вся надежда, по идее, должна была бы умереть тоже в тот момент, когда Сынмин забрал катаны, по-своему связанные со всем происходящим.   
\- Не спи, - машет Феликс перед его лицом ладонью.  
\- Не сплю, - машинально кивает Хёнджин, на автомате переставляя гудящие от усталости ноги. - А где Чанбин?  
Солнце за последние дни стало тусклее и словно размазывается по небу, но зато само небо по-прежнему синее и бесконечное, независимо от хёнджиновых дум. Чанбин далеко впереди, не догнать, но Хёнджин чувствует, что убегает тот не от него, и ждать становится немного легче.

Ножи Хёнджин отдает так, словно это не куски металла, а скорпионье гнездо, полное яда. Он понятия не имеет, простые они или такие же особенные, как катаны, но Чанбин, едва взяв их в руку, замахивается и швыряет весь свёрток так далеко, как только может.  
\- Уйди, - и слова цедит через силу, сжав зубы. - Пожалуйста.  
Хёнджин уходит, но через некоторое время возвращается, снова с ножами. Ему немного совестно перед ними - они же явно обычные, никакой мистики, никакой отравы, а с ними вот так несправедливо сначала он, а потом и хозяин - поэтому второй раз он решается их отдать только на следующий день.  
\- Ты тупой? - чуть повышает Чанбин голос. - Выброси.  
\- Почему? - упрямится Хёнджин. Потом его осеняет: - Тот шрам, у Сынмина, это же ты оставил? Ты?!   
Чанбин отбирает у него свёрток с ножами и резкими, дёргаными движениями разматывает.   
\- Вы дрались? - не унимается Хёнджин. - Это из-за него всё произошло?   
Первый нож ложится в ладонь забытой тяжестью - катаны, при всём их размере, ощущались легче. Может, потому, что на самом деле не являлись тем, чем выглядели. Чанбин практически не замахивается, но в следующую секунду лезвие с лёгким гудением впивается в дерево позади Хёнджина.   
\- И наверняка это он украл твои но..-жи.  
Второй идет свободней и уже не слышно никаких звуков, только шум в ушах от собственного дыхания.   
\- Чанб-  
Чанбин закрывает глаза и всаживает один за другим ещё шесть ножей - так, что получается по четыре с каждой стороны от Хёнджина. Последний девятый - длинный витой шнурок расходится на две части, узкими змейками скользнувшими к земле - он сжимает так сильно, что белеют пальцы.  
\- Это всё из-за меня произошло, - не открывая глаз, говорит Чанбин. - И если ты не заткнёшься сам, то тебя заткнёт это. 

Хёнджин уверен, что Чанбин свое слово сдержит. Как и в том, что он сказал правду, - или то, что ею считает. 

\- Ты бы уже раз сто убил меня, если бы мог, - и ещё Хёнджин уверен, что ничего ему не будет. - Но ты не можешь. 

Феликс очень вовремя оттаскивает его за рукав и громко говорит, что не у всех инстинкт самосохранения работает в полной мере, особенно после таких-то потрясений, что выпали в последнее время на долю несчастного Хёнджина.   
\- Если б вы сразу всё объяснили, потрясений бы не было, - огрызается Хёнджин. - Чего ты влез вообще?!   
Вместо ответа Феликс кивает на Чанбина. Тот методично швыряет оставшийся нож в середину между другими восемью - едва слышный звук удара о дерево, потом о землю, поднимает и снова, поднимает и снова.   
\- Если я прирожденный идиот, - язвит Феликс, - то ты прирожденный дебил. И мы отличная пара и какое счастье, что не друг для друга.   
При таком броске нож не причинил бы Хёнджину никакого вреда, кроме хорошего синяка, но Феликс прав и должно пройти больше, чем несколько дней, прежде чем... что-то. Тем более, что Чанбин всё-таки вытаскивает остальные ножи из неподатливой древесины и избавляться от них больше, вроде как, не собирается.

Некоторое время Хёнджин старается особо не попадаться Чанбину на глаза. Они по-прежнему идут куда-то и Чанбин по-прежнему проводит их мимо ловушек и миражей, нисколько не потеряв своего чутья, шестого чувства или способности находить нужное. Хёнджин уверен, что он ищет такой мираж, который снова выведет их в родной мир Феликса, пока Феликс не объясняет ему, что это уже окончательно невозможно и Чанбин просто ищет выход, который их не убьёт.   
\- Нам бы вообще отсюда выбраться успеть, - вздыхает он. - Живыми желательно.   
Его вздохи прерывает резкий свист воздуха, дважды сменяющийся противным чавканьем, и коричневый, сливающийся цветом с песком под ногами скорпион сворачивается в кольцо, теперь уже мёртвое и не опасное. Чанбин вытаскивает ножи, плотно засевшие между чешуйками, придирчиво осматривает и долго ещё чистит травой и куском ткани. Носит он их теперь частью на бедре, сделав из старых ремней подобие портупеи, частью за поясом.   
\- Вот о чём я и говорю! - несколько истерично повторяет Феликс. - Хён, может, пора уже отсюда?   
Чанбин цыкает на него так громко и грозно, что смешно становится наверняка даже ему самому. Потом протягивает один нож, тот самый, со шнурками-змейками, Хёнджину.   
\- Кривой баланс и оплётка постоянно цепляется за всё, - тепло в его голосе не сочетается с произносимыми словами так же, как внешняя суровость с тщательно упрятанной внутрь добротой. - Для тебя как раз сойдёт.   
Вау, шёпотом восхищается Феликс и всю оставшуюся дорогу смотрит на Хёнджина максимально многозначительно. 

Под вечер бесконечного выматывающего перехода Чанбин неожиданно сворачивает к мрачноватым развалинам в стороне от основной дороги. Феликс задумчиво морщит лоб, потом пожимает плечами и идёт следом.   
\- Не отставай!   
Вокруг угадываются очертания того, что когда-то было городом, и Хёнджин послушно не отстаёт, совершенно не желая тут потеряться. Это сложно - они редко все вместе пересекают напрямую территории, бывшие населёнными, и любопытство то и дело берёт верх над здравым смыслом. Поросший травой, в основном изломанный асфальт дороги то пропадает совсем, то удивляет целыми кусками гладкой поверхности, выбитые оконные проёмы похожи на пустые глазницы; обломки костей, жвал, черепов перемешались так, что трудно сказать, где чьё, и Феликс вполголоса гадает, что вон там стопроц человечьи, там крысиные, а там вообще череп орла, можно я возьму с собой на удачу.  
Чанбин проводит через весь, оказавшийся совсем небольшим и совершенно пустым, город насквозь, в начинающийся за разбитым стадионом подлесок, и только тогда решает остановиться. Феликс с наслаждением падает в сухие ветви, пружинящие под его весом, и, судя по приглушённому сопению, немедленно вырубается.   
\- Почему здесь? - интересуется Хёнджин.   
\- Потому что это мой дом, - во взгляде и голосе Чанбина больше нет той резкости, что способна прикончить намного быстрее ножей. - Завтра мы уйдем насовсем и я больше никогда сюда не вернусь. У тебя есть дом?   
Нет, мотает головой Хёнджин. Его цепляет это “мы”, наконец-то сказанное так, как ему всегда хотелось.   
\- У меня есть ты, - просто говорит он. 

Молчание затягивается, копится, как предчувствие опасности перед бурей, разве что и бури уже вышли все, и опасности известны каждая наперечёт. 

\- Не надо так, - Чанбин разворачивается, отходит по привычке выбирать себе место для ночлега в стороне от того, где будут спать Феликс с Хёнджином. - Пожалеешь.   
\- Я не Джисон, - хотя Хёнджин даже не подозревает, как сильно похож на него в своём упрямстве. - Меня мир не выкинет.   
Он запоздало понимает, что это уже лишнее, потому что Чанбин замирает, прямой и напряжённый, чёрным силуэтом на фоне вечернего тёмного неба.   
\- Ты любил его? - слова вырываются сами, но они должны были когда-нибудь прозвучать. - Любишь?   
\- Нет, - резко перебивает его Чанбин и отступает на шаг, когда Хёнджин к нему подходит. - Это другое.  
\- Ну какое тогда, - мягко спрашивает Хёнджин, больше всего жалея, что не может ничего изменить в прошлом. - Что тогда это было?   
Ему кажется, что мир вот-вот встретит ещё один конец света и тогда уж точно никто не выберется живым и особенно он, потому что без Чанбина ему некуда выбираться.  
\- Это были мы, - Чанбин отводит взгляд, чуть ли не отворачивается совсем, и Хёнджин успевает заметить, как сильно он прикусывает губу. - Это просто были мы.

И больше ничего. Слова повисают в воздухе, которого слишком много - слишком душит.

\- Не подходи ближе, - предупреждает Чанбин уже почти сделанный шаг. - Иди отсюда!

Хёнджин не слушается, рискуя быть как минимум побитым, обнимает и не собирается никуда уходить. Он готов и на большее - на всё, чем бы это “всё” не окажется в итоге - но вместо всяких таких мыслей только крепче сжимает руки.  
\- Я же сказал - отсюда, - глухо повторяет Чанбин в его растянутый грязный свитер.  
\- Да сам иди, - спокойно отвечает Хёнджин. - Если, конечно, вырвешься.

Чанбин не делает ни одной попытки, если не считать за такую то, что он цепляется пальцами за Хёнджина.

\- Он сказал беречь тебя, - нарушает тишину Хёнджин. - Но пусть валит нахрен, я и так это буду делать, без его дурацкого разрешения.   
\- Джисон вообще много говорит, - соглашается Чанбин после недолгого молчания. - Он с детства такой, неугомонный.   
\- Я не собираюсь его заменять, - отпускать из рук совершенно не хочется и Хёнджин лбом упирается в лоб Чанбина, чуть отталкивая так, чтобы смотреть в глаза. - Я вообще не такой.   
Он прекрасно знает, что ножи ничуть не менее опасны, чем катаны, но всё равно. И что Феликс буквально в десятке метров, сопит и не факт, что видит уже двадцатый сон, а не пялится на них, тоже всё равно.   
\- Это точно, - снова соглашается Чанбин и смотрит в глаза. - Собираешься меня поцеловать?  
\- А ты меня нет? - возвращает Хёнджин вопрос.  
Чанбин непонятно хмыкает - от неловкости или Хёнджин правда такой смешной - и у него искусанные обветренные губы, тёплые и отвечающие на неуверенное хёнджиново прикосновение.   
\- Звёзды сегодня такие яркие, как специально, - басит Феликс, нарочито шумно ворочась в своих ветках. - Аж глаза слепит.   
Хёнджин на полном серьёзе прикидывает, получится ли у него так же ловко, как у некоторых, достать нож и метнуть на звук.   
\- Иди, - Чанбин кивает ему в сторону Феликса и с некоторым усилием отталкивает от себя. - Тебе тоже надо поспать. 

Сам он успевает обойти привал по достаточно широкому периметру и раскидать последние оставшиеся сигнальные маячки так, чтобы исключить любых неожиданных гостей, хотя сомневается, что сюда в последнее время залетали хотя бы вороны. Он помнит, сколько нужно пройти до места, где был когда-то его дом - на две семьи и они с Джисоном перестукивались каждую ночь, а потом просто сбегали друг к другу; и сколько нужно пройти до неприметного, почти полностью вросшего в землю наверное сотни лет назад куска гранита, от которого начинается такая же неприметная тропа. А если пройти через лес, то, возможно, там ещё не высох до конца небольшой ручей, в воде которого отпечаталось отражение Сынмина и удивлённое, ещё ничего не понимающее лицо Феликса. Чанбин всё помнит и никто не скажет, стоит ли ему благодарить за такую память.

\- Я же сказал спать, - хмурится Чанбин, когда к нему на колени решительно укладывается лохматая голова, а длинные хёнджиновы ноги с хрустом вытягиваются прямо по земле.   
\- Феликс храпит, - нагло врёт Хёнджин. - Я хочу с тобой. Так это ты познакомил мечи с Сынмином?   
На мгновение Чанбин едва не поддаётся искушению настучать ему по губам, по голове и в целом и после пинками выпнуть подальше.   
\- Случайно, - нехотя говорит он. - Ножи остались на той стороне, я ещё ничего не понимал, а он решил, что это всё смешно.  
Он не рассказывает, чем в итоге всё закончилось, но зато рассказывает, что тогда же впервые встретил Феликса - стоящего по колено в воде, напуганного и повторяющего “твою ж мать” с такой скоростью, что Сынмин чуть не надорвал живот от смеха, опять. Хёнджин представляет эту картину, улыбается и обещает себе в следующий раз вообще не подпускать Сынмина к этим двум. Но ещё лучше бы, конечно, без всяких следующих разов.  
\- А их имена, откуда?   
\- Я не знаю, - в голосе слышится недовольство. - И знать не хочу. Он называл их так с самого начала, но никогда не пытался прикоснуться ни к одной, и даже шрам на нём зажил, как на собаке.  
Хёнджин смотрит снизу и немного залипает на том, как всего лишь светом от луны и звёзд подсвечиваются волосы Чанбина. “Весна” и “Осень” это как “начало” и “конец”, думается ему, в этом слишком много грустного и непоправимого.  
\- Мне кажется, если бы катаны попали к Сынмину сразу, у моего мира не было бы даже такого шанса, - выкинуть всё это из головы Чанбину явно хочется больше, чем продолжать рассуждать. - Ну или ему просто нравилось бесить меня, вот он и таскался периодически в гости. 

Хёнджин угукает, прикрывая глаза. Мир умирает, а у него внутри распускается что-то намного больше любого из существующих где-то других миров и пространств, и всё из-за одного человека.

\- А яд? - это тоже не даёт покоя, но Хёнджин спрашивает просто так, не особо надеясь на ответ. - Как можно спасти от яда?   
Чанбин молча гладит его по волосам какое-то время. Потом подпинывает коленом, заставляя недовольно подняться с такого удобного места, притягивает за шею к себе и несильно прикусывает за неё там, где раньше только касался пальцами.   
\- Вот так, - тихо говорит он. - Повторить, если что, больше не смогу, с катанами на меня не действовало.   
Сердце Хёнджина падает вниз и разлетается тем миллиардом сверхновых, который знаменует начало конца.   
\- Повтори просто, для меня, - с катанами или без, но зато это действует на него. - Ещё раз.  
Пальцы Чанбина на шее едва заметно вздрагивают, когда он сдвигает ладонь на плечо и целует ниже, под местом укуса. Хёнджин на секунду закрывает глаза, плавно разворачивается, упираясь ладонями в землю по обе стороны от Чанбина, и накрывает его губы своими уже совсем не так неуверенно, как несколько часов назад. Ему очень много надо сказать и ещё больше сделать, и объяснить, и стать лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, и научиться принимать мир - любой - таким, какой он есть, но сейчас ему намного нужнее и важнее дать Чанбину принять себя, потому что всё равно, куда их закинет и кто встретится на пути - без Чанбина Хёнджину там просто незачем быть. Он так и говорит - не хочу быть без тебя - и слышит в ответ сбивчивое “не будешь”. 

И знает, что Чанбин его больше не оттолкнёт. 

**outro**

Смотреть в небо не получается. От этого начинает болеть голова, ноют зубы, путаются мысли и, если верить Феликсу, ломит в костях.  
\- Просто не надо носиться в незнакомом месте, как конь, - Чанбин даже не пытается пожалеть. - Или как лось.  
\- Мне бы немножко любви и сочувствия, - бубнит Феликс, потирая в очередной раз отбитое колено. - Хотя о чём это я, всё опять достаётся лосям, действительно.  
Он почти не врёт, они и правда видели лосей, настоящих, вполне себе живых и адекватно реагирующих на человека - к себе животные не подпускали, но и особого страха не выказывали. Хёнджину, правда, удалось одного погладить по носу и Чанбин назвал это встречей братьев по разуму. Впрочем, все решили, что он просто завидует.  
\- Ты тоже не завидуй, - пихает Хёнджин Феликса и неосмотрительно задирает голову вверх. - Ох.  
На одной небесной половине мерцают звёзды, на другой, медленно и подчиняясь какому-то непостижимому закону, раскручивается разноцветная спираль, то опадая в себя, то вытягиваясь длинным смерчем к земле. 

Всего умения Чанбина искать не хватает на то, чтобы искать ещё и целенаправленно. Тебя тащит в странные места, говорит Хёнджин, всё время пытаясь прикрыть Чанбина собой и забывая, что Чанбин при случае справится с практически любой опасностью и ещё и им обоим по ушам надаёт, что мешаются под рукой. Третья попытка почти оборачивается удачей - днём здесь всё как дома, воздух сладкий от нагретой солнцем травы, носятся какие-то мошки, земля рыхлая и явно не знает засухи - и Феликс радостно орёт, что надо немедленно найти во-первых, реку, во-вторых, ночлег, в-третьих, каких-нибудь местных. К ночи радость сходит на нет, потому что небо раскалывается пополам и хаос, накрывающий этот мир, совсем не похож на тот, через которых они проходят между границами.

\- Да чему завидовать-то, - Феликсу не хочется спать, да и как уснёшь под таким фейерверком. - А ещё вы громкие.  
\- А ты уши затыкай! - огрызается Хёнджин. Он Феликса, конечно, любит, но.   
\- А ты рот! - не остаётся тот в долгу. Тоже, несомненно, очень любит, но.  
Чанбин обещает забыть их обоих под этим прекрасным разноцветным небом, если не замолчат, и пусть сводят с ума друг друга, а не его.   
\- Я свожу его с ума, - шипит Хёнджин, - а ты бесишь, понял?   
\- Как бы не стало наоборот, - тут же шипит Феликс, - и вообще-то я с ним дольше, намёк улавливаешь?

Чанбин рявкает, чтобы заткнулись уже, серьёзно, сколько можно, после чего в ночной карусели появляется новый элемент, постепенно распадаясь на привычные уже янтарные осколки, в которые превращается материя при соприкосновении с миражом.

\- Хён! - Чонин говорит, как всегда, вежливо, а вот обнимается очень с чувством. - Я знал, что это ты! Ну, вы все.  
\- Почему ты здесь, - озвучивает Чанбин общий вопрос. - Почему не с Сынмином?  
\- Он невыносимый, - Чонин отпускает его, радостно улыбается Хёнджину и смешно морщит нос, глядя на Феликса. - Можно, я лучше с вами?  
Феликс открывает рот, закрывает его и выглядит слегка несчастным. Чонин чуть меняется в лице, когда подходит к нему, и даже ночная радуга как-то замедляется, переставая мельтешить цветом.  
\- Да не буду я больше тебя пугать, не ссы, - пихает он Феликса в бок. - Ой, двусмысленно как-то получилось.

Хёнджин собирается отстаивать право Чонина путешествовать с ними, но до этого не доходит.

\- Я не против, - Чанбин не очень убедительно вздыхает. - Только скажи, что у тебя за спиной не катаны.  
Тянущее чувство тревоги в груди Хёнджину совсем не нравится, кто знает, с какими вестями Чонин явился спустя столько времени. Он же свободно ходит везде, наверняка и в тот мир, полный океанов, может, и во всякие другие. Но Чанбин сжимает его ладонь в своей, напоминая, что он всегда рядом, и ждёт ответа.  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Чонин, - это копьё. Не то чтобы как прямо у Одина, но тем не менее. Потом расскажу. Так что, у нас привал? Когда выдвигаемся?  
Феликс снова открывает рот, краснеет под внимательным взглядом и смиряется с неизбежным.  
\- Спишь, короче, со мной, только чтоб тихо, - отпускает его, впрочем, тоже быстро. - А то у некоторых ни стыда ни совести.  
Чонин кивает с самым послушным видом и в его глазах, всё таких же острых и тёмных, как памятные мечи, всё так же ничего невозможно прочесть.

К утру хаос в небесах успокаивается. Хёнджин смотрит на золотистую полосу начинающегося рассвета, встречается с Чанбином взглядом и без всякого страха делает шаг вперёд.


End file.
